Flour and Sugar
by Snowy702
Summary: Ryan Clark is back again and still trying to fulfill her dreams with carry two jobs at the same time. A tough feat for anyone but not just anyone has Sherlock Holmes and John Watson by their side to help. Sequel to Sugarless Tea (Sherlock/OC) (Will be changing summary soon)
1. The Present

**_'Possible case, come as soon as you're able.'_**

 ** _'Or unable..just hurry.'_**

Ryan sighed closing her eyes and shook her head holding her phone delicately in her hands.

"Is he trying to get you outta work again?" Lestrade smiled coming by dropping off a cup of coffee for her on her desk.

Ryan pierced her lips together and nodded. "I've told him at least five times this week. It's just been 'Ryan I need you to console a dead end client who's husband has been having an affair. or 'Ryan I need you to tell these two little girls to stop crying in my flat.' A genius IQ but does he listen?" Ryan smiled taking the cup and sipping on it carefully. "Thank you by the way.. doing my job for me." She laughed.

"I can still get out of my office now and again. Plus if I didn't get you one I know you would be staring at mine all day."

"You know me so well Greg...I mean Inspector."

"Ryan, we've been over this. Call me Greg. You're my PA not on my quadrant."

"But Inspector sounds so much cooler then Greg." She teased. Greg mocked a laugh through rolled eyes.

"Did you get the list I emailed you?"

"Yes I did and everything is checked off. Laundry has been sent to the overnight cleaners, rescheduled your meeting with the press, made copies of the autopsy photos for the Jenkins case with my eyes closed mind you so those may have come out a tad shaky. Also your Doctor's appointment is scheduled and put in your planner." She said looking at her phone wondering if she should even text Sherlock back.

Lestrade nodded in agreement. "Thank you for all that but I didn't have Doctor's appointment on the list."

"Your mother called to send you a friendly reminder."

"You spoke with my mother?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Lovely woman. She's so worried over you but I think I helped put her mind at ease."

"How do you figure?"

"She invited me to dinner." Ryan smiled typing in a few words but then quickly erased them.

"You're not going are you?" He asked raising his eyebrow in question.

"No of course not. I told her it was a nice gesture but I have a lot on my plate as is. I will be sending her some coconut brownies in the winter." She sighed and entered in **_'I'm at work you know.'_** Staring at her words strangely then erased her words. Slumping back in her chair Ryan covered her face with her hands and tried to recollect herself not going unnoticed by Lestrade.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah why do you ask?" She asked unaware of her actions.

"You're acting funnier then usual." He said honestly. "As your boss I have to ask in a professional manner; is everything alright at home?" Ryan blinked and eyed her phone now gripped in her hands. She let go of it chuckling at her own madness.

"Yes, everything is fine. You know.. Sherlock being Sherlock." She smiled nervously.

"Right.. right." He strode into his office but came back out to her desk. "Is everything alright between you two? Professionally asking of course."

"He has been nothing but professional." Ryan smiled with gritted teeth trying to give Lestrade the sign that everything wasn't alright but Ryan and Sherlock we're being cordial towards one another.

"Ah.. gotcha" he said with a wink. "Well then I should let you be on your way home then. Give Sherlock my best." He said and headed back into his office leaving Ryan more confused then ever. She looked back at him and shook her head as she grabbed her peacoat and purse. Lestrade waved his hand through the glass window happily.

"This is why your mother likes me more then you." Ryan joked to herself and waved back leaving the station.

In the taxi watching the buildings and people of the city streets fly by. The car was silent so it was easy to keep to yourself and just enjoy the view. Ryan's mind seemed clouded by thoughts so she found it hard to put them away on such a day like this.

 _'What is his problem? It's been a month since he kissed me. I knew that I shouldn't expect anything to arise from this. There is no way that Sherlock would allow mushy kissy kissy romantic BS in his life, he is too pessimistic for all of that.'_

She stopped in front of 221B Baker Street looking up at Sherlock's windows feeling as if he was staring at her through the curtains.

 _'But is it so hard to get some clarity?'_ she thought and headed in.

"Okay Sherlock, I'm here." Ryan said already in the process of removing her jacket as she made her way up the stairs. "And yes before you ask, it was inconvenient."

"Don't assume I was going to ask you a question." she heard come from inside the flat.

As Ryan made her way through the threshold and flung her jacket over John's chair and placed her purse on the coat rack casually.

"Don't assume I can't predict the future." She joked watching Sherlock's eyes roll from the kitchen table where he was experimenting.

"So what's the possible case?" Ryan asked automatically placing her hands on her hips giving the sign that she's ready to work. Without looking up Sherlock pointed towards the living area completely focused on the work in front of him. She eyed him up and down and bit her tongue. She decided not to bring it up quite yet. Not as if she hasn't already tried.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

 _'It has been a month now since Ms. Clark has been coming to help us narrow down the perfect case for Sherlock. I feel for her though, poor girl. Though I think that their friendship is now starting to blossom. Whenever a new client comes through the door Ryan is there shortly after willing to help, and Sherlock is texting her constantly._

 _The two used to be very .. vocal towards one another. I think that they have found a nice medium to live with. To be perfectly honest I do miss it from time to time only when there's nothing on telly.-'_

"John what are you typing?" Ryan asked placing her chin on his shoulder overlooking his work. John cleared his throat and shut his laptop clearly embarrassed.

"That's what I thought." she kissed his cheek lightly and placed a freshly baked blueberry muffin in front of him. "Delete it."

"Why? People want to know who you are." John said unwrapping and biting into the baked good.

"People don't know what they want." Ryan laughed and set the dozen on the coffee table. "The world's simply not ready for me."

"John, we have a case at the theater." Sherlock said nearly bumping into Ryan being shook from his concentration. "Oh Ryan. Sorry about that. What are you doing here?"

"I work Tuesday, Thursday and Saturdays with you then Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday with Lestrade."

"It's Monday."

"Well I just got a call from Lestrade that he will be accompanying you to the theater case and he asked me to come along."

"And you are coming with out of the goodness of your heart? How very unlikely."

"How could I say no to double pay on my only day off?" She clicked her tongue and shot him some hand guns jokingly. "With Christmas coming up soon and all I want to be able to send my family something good other then a bag of chips and a lottery ticket like last Christmas."

"Oh you were here last Christmas?" John questioned finishing off his muffin.

"No I was in Florida, but on a university budget you gotta work with what you got."

"You didn't go to university." Sherlock said straight away.

"I didn't have much of a budget either but would you want to still rub that in my face while you have the chance Sherlock?"

"Oh here we go." John muttered under his breath as he got up from the desk and grabbed his coat. "Come on let's get a move on so we're not keeping Lestrade waiting."

"Why should I care if I keep him waiting or not?" Sherlock questioned putting on his scarf.

 _'Other then keeping me waiting for a god damn response..'_ she thought scoffing and walked past the men and down the stairs.

* * *

"So whats this one then?" Sherlock asked John about the name of the next blog. "The Bellybutton Murders?"

"The Navel Treatment." John said with a smile and watched Sherlock roll his eyes and walk just a bit faster away from his friend. Walking down the hall they ran into Ryan and Detective Lestrade.

"There's a lot of press outside, guys." Lestrade brought up.

"Press?" Ryan asked lagging behind a tad.

"Well they won't be interested in us."

"Yeah that was before you were an internet phenomenon. Couple of them specifically wanted photographs of John and you. Also of Ms. Clark."

"For god's sake." Sherlock groaned.

"Way ahead of you." Ryan popped into a dressing room and grabbed herself a Victorian eye mask and placed her hair up in to a high ponytail. While Sherlock grabbed him and John a couple of hats and pulled their collars up.

"Cover your face and walk fast."

"Still it's good for the public image, big case like this."

"Poor man, causing his own death like that. I'm not sure what to think of it all." Ryan said trying to keep up.

"I'm a private detective, the last thing I need is a public image." Sherlock said barging though the doors and pushing his way through the people. Ryan grabbing onto his jacket while they made their way through the flashing crowd.

 _'This is new. I've never had my picture in the paper before. Maybe I'll send that as a Christmas gift and give my mother a heart attack.'_ she thought smiling and keeping low next to Sherlock. Ryan also had to admit to herself that she was having fun.

* * *

"Here's this months rent Mrs. Hudson." Ryan said with a bright smile, handing her an envelope. "Paid on time."

"Oh thank you deary." Mrs. Hudson hugged Ryan around the shoulders heading up to Sherlock's to clean up. "What's got you all cheery for? Is it that new strapping Inspector I've seen come around here so often?"

"No no... Strapping? No!" Ryan laughed. "I'm just happy that it's a day where I don't have to be anywhere and I can relax. There's just not enough time in the day for PA, Baker and client annalist. Besides Greg's married."

"Oooohh so you have thought about it." Mrs. Hudson exclaimed. "Take it from me deary. Never get involved with a married man. You'll only get your heart broken."

"I haven't thought of my boss in that manner in the slightest." Ryan said helping her landlord pick up some of the obvious trash around Sherlock's flat. "Greg and me are just friends. That's it." Mrs. Hudson placed a hand on Ryan's cheek and smiled pleasantly.

"That's good dear. I just don't know how these boys can live like this." She huffed and picked up a half drunken milk carton. "So distasteful."

"I don't know, when I see a cluttered home, I think of someone who works so hard that they simply don't have the time themselves to clean."

"Oh thumbs!"

"But in Sherlock's case.. he could do with cleaning his own mess. Especially the bio hazardous ones." She said feeling someone come up behind her. She turned to see a short pudge man at the door sweating bullets.

"The door was... the door was... the door..." the man managed and collapsed onto the floor.

Gasping Ryan stood back and slowly nudged the man with her heel just in case this man could be dangerous while Mrs. Hudson yelled out. "Boys! You got another one!"

"So much for my day off." Ryan groaned.

A few moments later when the boys got the nervous man into the clients chair. He described himself in a broken down car near a stream, while he was fixing it he noticed a man out in the fields. Paying him no mind the man tried to overturn the car again but the muffler backfired. The nervous man then noticed that the man out in the pasture was laying on the ground. Going out to check on the fallen man he discovered that the man was dead. Sherlock agreed to take on the case, but with a few conditions.

The next morning Ryan awoke to a round of text messages.

 ** _'He is still in my flat. I can hear him breathing from my room.' 'Did he spend the night in my living room?' 'If you allowed that then we need new locks on the doors."_**

 ** _'I'm trying to sleep for once Sherlock, You can at least kick out your own clients.'_** she wrote laying in bed her eyes drowsy. **_'You wouldn't kick me out even if you tried.'_** she ended with a smiley face.

 ** _'Wanna bet? Anyways, come on down John is going to be calling in soon and I need you to distract the client with what ever it is you do.'_**

Ryan sighed and typed in. **_'Are we ever going to talk about that one night?'_**

Staring at the words and feeling it's gravity she deleted it and rewrote, _**'Give me ten minutes.'**_ and sent it off to Sherlock. She flung her legs over her bed and put on some music to keep her from laying back down in the bed. She slipped on a pair of comfy blue jeans and brown heels. Looking in her closet she pulled out one a band tee that hung off her right shoulder. As Ryan was placing her beach waved brunette hair in a messy bun the front door buzzed. She finished up and went down to open the door but noticed Sherlock wrapped in a white sheet. Entering his flat she chuckled. "You have company and you still haven't put on any pants?"

"It's not like he's wanted company." Sherlock said sipping his morning coffee looking back at the laptop. "Go to the stream."

"What's in the stream?" John's voice called from over the speakers. "Oh good morning to you too Ryan. You look nice today."

"Oh Morning and thank you." She said twirling around showing off to John. "I call it rushed for no reason."

"Sherlock, You weren't answering your doorbell." Mrs. Hudson said rushing in to tell him but two men dressed in suits came in and shut Sherlock's laptop.

"His room's through the back get him some clothes."

"Who the hell are you?" Sherlock asked confused.

"Mr. Holmes, Ms. Clark. You're coming with us." The man said roughly. The second man came back into the living room and set the clothes before Sherlock.

"Please Mr. Holmes where you're going you'll want to be dressed." the man said crossing his arms waiting for Sherlock to heed his warning. Sherlock rolled his eyes in annoyance and overlooked the man to see that he wasn't a complete threat.

He then looked to Ryan who was dressed casually and relaxed. Her hair that was not fully combed through and placed up in the messy bun indicated that she was bothered. Where her comfort level of pant that she chose says that she is content. Sherlock deducted to himself. _'She's conflicted.'_ He looked up at the well suited man and smirked. "I know exactly where we're going."

After a heated conversation with the men Sherlock and they came to a compromise. In the car still wrapped in a sheet Sherlock looked at Ryan who was slightly pink in the cheeks.

"I refuse to be told what to do by an dog loving office worker if you must know." Sherlock breathed.

"Oh you made that quite clear at the beginning of the car ride." Ryan laughed and held her face in her hands letting out a sigh. "What I don't understand is why you decided to go with a white sheet."

"Why? It's my bed sheet. Am I not allowed to be myself in the presence of my own home?"

"Well at this close range between us, I would have at least gone with a darker sheet."

"Well I.." Sherlock said stopping himself and readjusting the sheet. "My apologies but its not like there's something that you haven't already seen."

"I have never seen you naked Sherlock." Ryan said the men in the front seat looking back at her in question. "I have never seen him naked! Turn around you pervs." In crossing her arms, the blush on her cheek was becoming more prominent by the second. Sherlock took notice and turned his body towards her.

"What has gotten you all flustered? You have clearly seen a naked man before in your lifetime. I was clearly stating as such."

"That I should be okay with your nudity and leave it be as we are being whisked off to only you and they know where."

"The Palace." Sherlock bluntly said. "And yes I understand that the human form is strangely considered by popular vote that it is to be sexual and with our past history that you-"

"The Palace?! As in Buckingham Palace?" Ryan said wide eyed and tapping the men in the front seat. "Did I hear him correctly? Are we going to Buckingham Palace?"

"Yes Mme. We are." the suited man said with a small smile.

"Why are we going to Buckingham Palace Sherlock?" She said shocked looking at him.

"We have a client there isn't that obvious?" Sherlock said pulling Ryan back down into her seat. "Are you listening to a word I've said."

"Who would be interested in a Private Detective at Buckingham Palace?" Ryan asked.

"Well we are certainly going to find out now aren't we?" He said looking out the window to one of England's most famous landmarks.

* * *

John was escorted through the state rooms to a room with two very beautiful love seats and Sherlock Holmes sitting in his bed sheet watching Ryan peer out of the window carefully touching the silk curtains. John outstretched his arms in question to Sherlock who merely shrugged when he spotted his roommate. He sat next to Sherlock holding his own hands and looking around at the sheer elegance of the room.

"Hello John." Ryan said sitting in between Sherlock and him. Hugging him around the shoulders she asked. "Weren't you traveling?"

"Helicopter." he said clearing his throat. The three sat in silence for a moment before John looked to Sherlock in asking. "Are you wearing any pants?"

"No." Sherlock responded quickly.

"Okay." John said looking the other way but through the silence the three of them looked at one another and laughed.

"At Buckingham Palace. Right." John stated patting Ryan's knee. "I am seriously fighting an impulse to steal an ashtray."

"Oh don't you dare." Ryan chuckled. "Cause I'm stealing these obnoxiously soft pillows."

"Right..." John cleared his throat again. "What are we doing here Sherlock?"

"I don't know."

"Here to see the Queen."

"I hope not. I am the epitome of an American right now." Ryan said tucking in the stray hairs behind her ears. Their attention was distracted when Mycroft Holmes walked into the room.

"Oh, apparently, yes." Sherlock said lightly making the three burst with laughter.

"Just once can you three behave like grownups?" Mycroft asked.

"We solve crimes, she bakes, I blog about it and he forgets his pants." John listed. "I wouldn't hold out too much hope."

"I was in the middle of a case, Mycroft." Sherlock said with a serious tone.

"What, the hiker and the backfire? I glanced at the police report, a bit obvious, surely?" Mycroft said.

"Transparent."

"Time to move on then," Mycroft cleared his throat picking up the clothes the suited men picked out for him and handing them to Sherlock who merely glanced at them.

"We are in Buckingham Palace at the very heart of the British nation. Sherlock Holmes, put your trousers on." Mycroft sighed.

"He's not going to put them on. You know that right." Ryan said leaning forward, taking the clothes from his hands and placing them back on the table.

"What for?" Sherlock simply asked.

"Your client."

"And my client is?" Sherlock asked standing up.

"Illustrious, in the extreme." A voice called from the other side of the room. "And remaining, I have to inform you, entirely anonymous." John starting to stand up and Ryan following his lead. The man looked towards Sherlock's brother with a smile.

"Mycroft."

"Harry." Mycroft extending his hand towards the man shaking his. " May I just apologize for the state of my little brother?"

"Full time occupation, I imagine. and this must be Dr. John Watson, formerly of the fifth Northumberland Fusiliers?"

"Hello, yes." John said shaking the man's hand with a military grip.

"My employer is a tremendous fan of your blog. Particularly enjoyed the one about the aluminium crutch."

"Thank you." John said with a smile looking towards Sherlock to prove that people read his blog.

"And this must be Ms. Rhiannon Clark. Heard so much about you and your baking prowess from Mycroft."

"T-thank you..." she looked to Mycroft wrinkling her brow. "How did you know my.." Ryan said taking his hand shaking it carefully.

"Oh I'm sorry he did state that you do go by Ryan. My apologies." he laughed. "I was simply stating what it says on your work visa."

"No problem," Ryan smiled kicking herself mentally.

"Rhiannon?" John asked under his breath while Sherlock looked her up and down.

"Yes, John." Ryan said through gritted teeth. "Say it again and I'll stop making you breakfast."

"Understood." John said knowing the gravity of the situation if he continued to call her by her full name.

"And Mr. Holmes the younger, you look taller in your photographs."

"I take the precaution of a good coat and a short friend." He said taking in a deep breath starting to walk away. " Mycroft, I don't do anonymous clients. I'm used to mystery at one end of my cases, both ends is too much work. Good morning." and with that he walked away but not before Mycroft stepped on his sheet pulling it down, stopping Sherlock to catch it and Ryan to catch a glimpse of his right hip.

 _'Now I can see why I can't get over this..'_ she thought trying to console herself.

"This is a matter of national importance. Grow up!."

"Get off my sheet!" Sherlock yelled gripping the remains of sheet he still had.

"Or what?" Mycroft asked.

"Or I'll just walk away.

"I'll let you." Mycroft threatened.

"Sherlock Please, just put your damn pants on!" Ryan raised her voice seeing Mycroft smile. "Oh don't think this is your victory Mycroft. Your just enough to blame."

Sherlock turned to see her face stone cold serious pick up his clothes and toss them into his arm, minus the shoes which she had politely placed on the ground.

"Who is my client?" Sherlock sternly asked Mycroft.

"Sherlock, there are only so many people in the Royal Family. Take a wild guess. It's not like they can disappear on you if it came down to it." Ryan said crossing her arms and squaring off her hips as if she was ready to pick a fight. "Now go out into the hall and change."

 _'I hate it when she makes that pose.'_ Sherlock thought and gathered his clothes tightly in his arm and walked as best as he could out and into the hall.

"Where did you learn that Ryan?" John asked her while she relaxed and sat back down adjusting her shirt.

"I didn't get 'Exceptional Promise' on my visa for nothing." She smiled, watching Sherlock now fully clothed sit where he was. Mycroft and Harry sat across from the trio and poured tea.

"My employer has a problem." Harry said looking at Sherlock needfully.

"A matter has come to light of an extremely delicate and potentially criminal nature and in this hour of need, dear brother, your name has arisen."

"Why? We have a police force of sorts, seven a marginally secret service. Why come to me?"

"Because.. you don't trust your secret service.." Ryan said questionably. "I've been thinking why since we showed up."

"True Ms. Clark. This is a matter of the highest security and therefore of trust." Mycroft answered. "Plus they all spy on people for money." He brought up his briefcase and held it out, Sherlock taking it from him. "What do you know about this woman?"

Sherlock looked at a picture of a woman seemingly in her early thirties, skin that's very well taken care of and professionally done makeup that complemented her facial features. "Nothing whatsoever." he answered his brother.

Mycroft took the picture from his brothers hands carefully.

"Then you should be paying more attention because I wasn't asking you Sherlock." He clarified and handed it to Ryan who looked at the photograph as if it was poison.

"You know exactly who this woman is correct Ms. Clark?" Mycroft asked with delicate words. Ryan took in a deep breath and smiled feeling all eyes on her.

"Yes. I know her." She confessed feeling Sherlock's eyes burn though her the hardest she didn't even dare to look up from the photograph.

"And who is she?" John asked taking the photo from her hands examining it.

"She has been at the center of two political scandals in the last year and recently ended the marriage of a prominent novelist, by having an affair with both participants separately."Harry said as if he were stating it from her resume.

"You know I don't concern myself with trivia." Sherlock asked taking the photo from John. "Who is she?"

"Irene Adler." Ryan said leaning back in the couch. "Also known as 'The Woman'."

* * *

AN: BABADUMMMM! I'm excited! Are you excited? SO many questions left to be answered, I can't wait to read everyone's response. BTW Sugarless Tea is up to 109 Faves and 163 Alerts! Not to mention everyone who followed and faved my user profile! Thank you all so much! I never expected Sugarless Tea to do so well!

Also please tell me your thoughts, concerns, hopes and dreams! I would love to hear feedback! Without it I don't know if I am doing a good job or not!

So there are still reviews that I have yet to respond to from Sugarless Tea so without further-ado:

irishsherlocklover66 : I am in search of a proof reader/ Beta to look over my chapters! (Grammar is my number one enemy I swear right next to math.) Thank you so much! Your kind words are uplifting! I don't foresee smut being an issue. If I am to have it in my story then it will flow naturally. But I know what you mean by how it can make or break a story. Thank you again! Can't wait to see your next review.

Princess Mew Mew- I know right! To be honest I really don't care for my last chapter. It didn't flow as well as I would have liked it to, but I tend to over think sometimes so I posted it. But the response was good so I'm happy. I am looking forward to writing Irene! Its gonna be interesting. See you in the next chapter!

Jem Juliette Jewels Jade- I changed Sugarless Tea to be complete. Sorry about that I over looked it because this is the first story I ever had to do that for and It has been so long since I uploaded those chapters that I can't go back and fix the grammatical errors and trust me they haunt my dreams! But seeing how you made it this far through my story I'm glad your here! I am searching for a proof reader for future chapters so hopefully it will get better. Have a good day and I look forward to seeing you in future reviews.

LaFay97 - I get it! I'm fighting an urge to put more baking puns in my story now! Glad you like it and hopefully you get this far to read my response haha!

casper6six6- Thank you so much for your kind words! I appreciate it! Hopefully I can get your input on this next series.


	2. The Past

There was a long silence before John cleared his throat saying, "Known as? As in professionally?"

"There are many names for what she does, she prefers the term 'dominatrix.'" Mycroft explained with a sly smile.

Sherlock examined the photo carefully. "Dominatrix." He said under his breath.

"Don't be alarmed. It's to do with sex." Mycroft elaborated.

"Sex doesn't alarm me." Sherlock defended and Ryan stood up and wandered her arms crossed and close to her she went to look out the window to preoccupy her mind with other things. Separating herself seemed like the right thing to do at this current moment.

"How would you know?" Mycroft teased with a small scoff briefly looking at Ryan wander. "She provides, shall we say, recreational scolding for those who enjoy that sort of thing and are prepared to pay for it. These pictures are from her website." He said handing his brother another handful of photos from his briefcase. Sherlock thumbing through them trying to get a feel of the woman, Ryan rolled her eyes and came back to sit on the couch's arm rest.

"So what is it that you want to know?" Ryan asked bluntly, remembering that she was in the palace she remembered her manners and sat up from the arm rest and slowly sat back down in between John and Sherlock . "I mean that's why I'm here right? If you're not going to ask I might as well come out and say it. I met Ms. Adler online. She placed an ad for a room and when I first landed she gave me a place to stay until I got established at the Bakery."

"And that's all? This woman opened her home to you and that's all that you were?" Mycroft questioned.

"No we did become friends. Not close enough to where I know her favorite color or who her parents are. Although she would probably lie about it. She's very particular about who she lets in."

"Are you still in contact with Ms. Adler?" Harry asked taking a sip of tea.

"Not at all. Last I've seen her she ditched me at a.. party and practically disappeared after that. The house was empty when I eventually got back that night. Other then my stuff of course. Not like I had much to begin with, that's where I went to the university for room and board until I could save up enough for my own place."

"Why did you say 'party' like that?" John curiously asked.

"Not that kind of party John." Ryan explained slightly red in the face.

"I don't understand." John questioned still lost.

"I'll explain it to you when you're older." Ryan chuckled watching John's expression change when he understood. "Look I'm going to save you a lot of time in saying that she was apart of my life for a short while but people like Irene Adler are poison. To herself and everyone around her."

"We knew you were going to be apprehensive to tell us of your relationship with Ms. Adler, Ms. Clark. My thanks are given were given is due." Mycroft said nodding to Ryan as she nodded back in thanks as well for not blowing this out of proportion.

"So this poison is black mailing the royal family. How interesting."Sherlock started with a quizzical brow. "Assuming that this woman has some compromising photographs?"

"You're very quick, Mr. Holmes."

"Hardly a difficult deduction. Photographs of whom?" Sherlock asked looking up at Harry and Mycroft who were looking at each other as if they were going to keep a secret.

"A person of significance to my employer. " Harry said. "We'd prefer not to say anymore at this time."

"You can't tell us anything?" John asked sternly watching Mycroft take in a deep breath.

"I can tell you it's a young person...A young female person." Mycroft exhaled seeing the gleam in his brother's eyes knowing that he already knew the answer.

"How many photographs, and do Ms. Adler and this young female person appear in these photographs together also assuming in a number of compromising scenarios?" Sherlock asked in a happy tone knowing that he may have the upper hand in this case.

"Yes they do and considerable number of an imaginative range, apparently." Mycroft assured taking a sip of his mid-morning tea.

"Can you help us, Mr. Holmes?" Harry asked looking at the three. "Will you take the case?"

'Oh no, please don't.' Ryan thought to herself unsure of what Sherlock may be thinking right now. She hoped that he would say no and they would just go home and forget this ever happened...besides the pictures she will be taking on the way out of the palace of course.

"What case." Sherlock stated. "Pay her, now and in full. As Ms. Adler remarks in her masthead, know when you are beaten." He stated in a effort to grab his coat.

 _'Oh thank the lord.'_ Ryan congratulated herself in what she thought were Jedi mind tricks. _'Now we can leave and I can get my pictures to send to my brothers.'_

But then the words, "She doesn't want anything." came out of Mycroft's mouth and Ryan's heart sank. _'Knew this was way too good to be true.'_

"She got in touch, informed us that the photographs existed, She indicated that she had no intention to use them to extort either money or favor."

"Oh, a power play." Sherlock amused the thought. "A power play with the most powerful family in Britain. Now, that is a dominatrix. This is getting rather fun, isn't it?"

"No, no, no, no, no" Ryan said not only worried for Sherlock but for herself as well. "Sherlock you have no idea what you're agreeing to."

"Where is she?" Sherlock said doing his best to ignore Ryan's plea sitting up in a great rush already heading out the large marbled doors.

"London, currently." Harry informed. "She's staying in the-"

"Text me the details, I'll be in touch by the end of the day." Sherlock buttoned his jacket.

"Sherlock, in my personal opinion, I think-" Ryan started uncrossing her arms and following him close behind, before she was severally cut off.

"Then don't think." Sherlock eyed her with a sharp tone. "Rather then hold back what you're really trying to say hiding the fact that that your relationship with Ms. Irene was more then mere playground dramatics, I hope that you find the time to inform me on every last detail that you know about her. Because I will have those photographs in my possession by the end of the day."

Leaving Ryan speechless, Sherlock could see the rage building from behind her eyes as her lips pierced together slightly. _'There's the tension I've missed through all of these months.'_ he thought.

"Well one can only hope you're as good as you seem to think." Harry commented as Sherlock eyed him up and down inspecting the man's dress attire. Thinking to make a scene but with Ryan looking at him the way she was, he thought against it, turning to exit the drawing room.

"Laters!" Sherlock said letting his voice echo across the halls with John right behind him. Ryan taking a deep breath in and out nodding to the gentlemen and started to follow.

"Ms. Clark." Mycroft called grabbing Ryan's attention.

"Yes?"

"I would like to inform you that your standings with my brother are all for not I'm afraid." Mycroft said in a gracious tone. "He has been rather slow to the draw when it comes to matters of the heart. I am saying this only to harshen the blow if you will."

Ryan looked to Mycroft for a moment. _'Can he smell fear too?'_ she thought as she smiled sweetly. "I have no idea what you are even talking about, Mycroft." She denied. "Now if you don't mind. Have a good evening." She turned away and jogged lightly to catch up.

* * *

In the taxi, the trio sat in silence, making Ryan feel sick. She didn't expect for Mycroft to throw that in her face, also for Irene to crawl back into her life like this, but worst of all she could feel Sherlock's eyes gaze into her soul from across the seat.

"What is it Sherlock?" Ryan asked. "You have that look in your eye like you have something to say."

"What did Mycroft have to say when we left?" he asked turning from her looking towards the city streets passing them by, as if he wasn't going to like the answer.

"It's something...personal." Ryan said looking past John with a sour smile. After a moment Sherlock looked back at her.

"What do you mean personal? What kind of personal engagements would you have with my brother?" Sherlock asked obviously peeved.

"I asked him to prom and afterwards we are to be wed at the palace." Ryan joked trying desperately to change the subject. "I'm rather fond of royal purple and mint. What do you think John?"

"Those colors would make quite the statement." John chuckled along.

"Ha. Your sarcasm is quite evident." Sherlock wrapped his coat further around him as he sulked like a child in his seat in silence. John looking to her rubbing his shoulder against her's.

"You know that I'm always here if you have something on your mind.. right?" John concerned.

After a moment of watching the cars fly by, Ryan closed her eyes and sighed placing her head on John's for support. "Thanks but not now, okay John."

"I have a question." Sherlock asked turning to look at them close to one another.

"What's that Sherlock?" John asked.

"Are you sure your real name is Rhiannon?" He asked making the three of them burst with well deserved laughter.

"Yes, my full name is Rhiannon Lynn Clark."

"I always thought that 'Ryan' was your middle name."

"What did you think my first name was?"

"I don't know. I really didn't give it any thought." He confessed with a chuckle. "Oh John by the way, here's that ashtray." He said bringing a small glass tray out of his coat pocket, putting a smile on his roommates face.

 _'Maybe Mycroft is wrong about this one...'_ Ryan shook her head in defeat with a smile crossing her face as she looked out the window but was greeted with a reflection of Sherlock looking back at her.

* * *

"What are you doing?" John asked annoyed as he flipped though the paper getting settled after being shipped across England only to be back in London in less then a twenty four hour period. Hearing his roommate fight through his wardrobe and seeing from the corner of his eye adorn three different types of jackets, finally asked.

"I'm going into battle, John, I need the right armor." Sherlock looked in the mirror adjusting a reflective police jacket quickly tearing it off of his back throwing it to Ryan who was sitting crossed legged on his bed.

"What? You don't want to be a traffic cone?" She said putting it on herself rolling up the long sleeves to her elbows. "Another one of those nicked treasures from Lestrade?"

"No, from Anderson. He was wearing it in mid daylight so I had every intention of burning it once it served its purpose." He posed in a white shirt and a black tie. "What do you think? Too early for formal?" Ryan raised her eyebrow and gave him a hateful smirk. "What's that look for?"

"Why don't you 'think' about it Sherlock?" she snapped. "You do it so much better then everyone else."

"You're still mad about what I said to you at the palace?" He confirmed scoffing ripping off his tie in a hurry walking back into his closet to change again.

"I don't know. What you do 'think'?" She air quoted for emphasis but sighed in desiring to keep it simple. "You embarrassed me Sherlock. In front of Mycroft and that Harry what's his face. That's why I'm still angry with you."

"You seemed fine in the cab." he said buckling his belt. "You have also seemed to forget to tell me everything you know about this Adler woman."

"Figure her out for yourself, I've got a lot on my mind right now." She said looking at her nails, feeling their raw edge. "And don't worry my anger will catch up to ya one of these days."

"Noted." Sherlock said sighing feeling as if he will be regretting picking a fight with her today in the first place. Walking out of his closet in a three piece suit making Ryan scoff as she got off of his bed, picking up a black shirt and pant with a matching silver buckled belt from the floor.

"You are seriously over thinking all of ...this." Ryan waved her hand over Sherlock's current outfit. She handed him the clothes she picked out. " Look Sherlock I may not have the information you want but I'll grab us a cab and go with you to play lookout but you have another thing coming if you think I'm going in."

"Good plan, you have to keep out of sight. Don't need you blowing my cover." Sherlock said removing his jacket and letting his suspenders down to his waist. Leaving Ryan a large urge to pluck the suspender against his backside as he turned from her. She thought that it wasn't enough to make up for pety revenge.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" John asked in the cab.

"We know her address." Sherlock stated looking forward trying to ignore Ryan who sat with a sour pout. "Just here, please." Sherlock called to stop the cab, blocks away from its original destination. Sherlock and John get out of the cab but Ryan stays put.

"You boys go on ahead, I'm going to go have a few shots to get blackout drunk and meet up with you later around Baker's street or maybe the gutter. Haven't decided where yet." She said in a cheerful tone. "Okay? Okay." She grabbed the door to shut it but John stopped it gripping her underarm and pulling her out of the cab sluggishly.

"You can't be serious and leave me behind like that. Up and out 'em." he said shutting the cab door, holding his friend as she groaned, sending the car off down the street. Sherlock took off his scarf bundling it up in his hands breathing heavily preparing for something.

"Are we here?" John asked watching him act very strangely. Ryan thought that he may be nervous. Then a strange thought crossed her mind. 'Has Sherlock even been with a woman?' but in between the shocking thoughts of Sherlock's sexual history, the thing that caught Ryan's attention was when Sherlock said. "Punch me in the face."

"Wait what?" Ryan shook herself out of her daze.

"Punch you?" John asked.

"Yes, punch me, in the face." he said determined. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I always here 'Punch me in the face' when you're speaking, but it's usually sub-text." John stated in an informative manner making Ryan laugh.

"Oh, for god's sakes." Sherlock reared back his arm to throw a fist at John but Ryan came in with right hook across his cheek hard.

"Holy mother of Bisquick Batman!" She yelled shaking her hand only making the pain worse she stopped and tried to pump blood back into her hand but she could barely open and close it. "Why did you make me do that?!"

"I didn't make you do anything! I was asking John to punch me not you!" Sherlock yelled back at her he said feeling his cheek begin to swell. "But thank you.. that was quite well actually."

"Revenge is mine but at what cost? John... I think I'm dying... chop it off." She said hissing as John took her hand tenderly and pressed in multiple areas to check.

"Sherlock we need to get some ice for her hand. It's not looking so good." John said holding it up in a certain position. "Keep holding it like this, you're going to be okay."

"Her hand? What about my face?" Sherlock

"Oh my face this my face that." Ryan mocked. "Waaaa waaa waaa. You asked for it. You were about to punch John."

"You were going to punch me?" John asked seriously.

"Yes, only for you-" he answered but was brought down to the ground when John tackled him and put Sherlock in a choke hold.

"O-okay, I think we're done now John." Sherlock said holding his friends arm back from choking him fully.

"You want to remember, Sherlock, I was a soldier." John strained. "I killed people."

"You were a doctor!"

"I had bad days!" John said rolling Sherlock over in the dirt.

 _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ Ryan thought as she watched a Consulting Detective and a Army Doctor roll around in the street.

* * *

"Hello?" the intercom beeped in to the sound of a young woman.

"Oh, um, sorry to disturb you. Um, Me and this young woman have just been attacked."

"Yes, they took our wallets, phones and my pride." Ryan said in her best Irish accent as she hid behind Sherlock out of the camera's eye. "May we please come in to use your phone?" After a moment the door buzzed open and Sherlock, John and Ryan entered.

"I saw it all happen. It's okay, I'm a doctor." John said in a professional manner. "She broke her hand up pretty badly. Could you please point me in the direction of the first aid kit?"

"Of course right this way Miss." the woman pointed to the kitchen leading them into it.

"Thank you so much." Ryan said keeping her eyes towards the ground as not to be noticed too much.

As Sherlock waited in the parlor for John, Ryan and Ms. Adler to show. His mind slipped to Ryan and her 'revenge'. _'She didn't have to hit me that hard. Now the chances of being caught are seventy to three...but still, I hope she will be alright. I should make it up to her.. somehow. I have been quite the ass lately.'_ he closed his eyes and imagined that night where he acted out, stupidly kissing her like some love struck teenager. _'She deserves much better then that.. much better then me.'_ Sherlock thought until he heard a voice down the hall call out to him.

"Hello, sorry to hear you've been hurt. I don't think Kate caught your name?" the woman's voice rang with concern.

"I'm so sorry, I'm-" Sherlock started in character but looked towards the door at a completely nude woman with a smile painted on her face.

"Oh, it's always hard to remember an alias when you've had a fright." She said happily entering in the room standing in front of Sherlock leaning into his lap making him back up fully into the couch. She grabbed the white collar piece that disguised him as a priest holding it gently in her fingers. Sherlock's gaze never leaving the woman's eyes.

"There, now we're both defrocked, Mr. Sherlock Holmes." She said in a seductive manner.

"Ms. Alder, I presume?" Sherlock questioned trying to keep his focus thinking of other things as this woman straddled his legs in means of making some kind of statement.

"Look at those cheekbones. I could cut myself slapping that face." She gushed. "Would you like me to try?" she smiled and bit down on the white collar piece playfully.

"Right well this should do it." John said coming into the room with some towels and a bowl of warm water but stood still in the doorway as he saw a beautifully pale naked woman standing over Sherlock. "Oh umm.."

"Doctor, I don't think these bandages are tight enou-Whoa mama." Ryan said coming into the room as well seeing Irene in all her glory. Removing the piece from her mouth, she got up from Sherlock's lap.

"Kitten!" Irene said with enthusiasm. "Thought you could just sneak past me, It simply has been too long!"

"Uh.. I.." Ryan cleared her throat as Irene came over a hugged Ryan comfortably, kissing her cheeks leaving a light red stain behind with her blood red lips. As Sherlock saw the state of Ryan tense up and look wide eyed in Ms. Alder's actions, it dawned on him. _'This relationship goes further and further down the rabbit hole does it?'_

"Oh come now kitten ." Irene said rubbing the tops of Ryan's bandage softly . "As if I didn't already know what happened to your poor hand?"

"Nothing.. it's nothing." Ryan said shortly as she sat next to Sherlock. "It's not broken." she told him as he nodded slightly. "So much for your cover though."

"I've missed something. haven't I?" John said placing the bowl on the table.

"Please, sit down. Or if you like some tea, I can call the maid."

"I had some at the Palace."

"I know." Irene sat down in the chair across from Sherlock, covering herself from John, leaning her head on her forearm. Looking at Sherlock like he was a piece of meat hanging on the hook, Ryan noticing that look about her old friend that meant _'Nothing good will come of that look.'_ She thought looking at Sherlock try to figure Ms. Adler out.

"I had tea too, at the Palace. If anyone's interested." John commented seeing Sherlock try to figure something out. Going back and forth between Ryan, Irene and John. Sherlock deducted that John hasn't phoned his sister in a long while, that he has a date tonight and that he was wearing a two day old shirt. As for Ryan she was extremely uneasy that and she's afraid.

Then he looked at Irene... and nothing was coming up. It baffled him, everything about this woman was a mystery, except he looked back at Ryan who seemed to look right through Ms. Adler. _'Perhaps I should have prepared more carefully.'_

"Do you know the big problem with a disguise, Mr. Holmes?" Irene asked confidently. "However hard you try, it's always a self portrait."

"You think I'm a vicar with a bleeding face?" He said unbuttoning the top button seeing how his cover had been blown.

"No, I think you're damaged, delusional and believe in a higher power." She listed. "In your case, it's yourself." She leaned in examining his face from a far.

"Ah, somebody loves you." She commented eyeing both Sherlock and Ryan. "If I had to punch that face, I'd avoid your nose and teeth too. Isn't that right Kitten?"

"Irene.. don't be so dramatic." Ryan said rolling her eyes and keeping them on the floor to avoid eye contact with her.

"Always funny this one." Irene leaned back into the chair again.

"Uh Could you put something on, please?" John implored. "Anything at all, A napkin?"

"Why?" Irene asked with a smirk. "Are you feeling exposed?"

"I don't think John knows where to look." Sherlock said standing up and offering his long coat to Ms. Adler looking away as she took it.

"No, I think he knows exactly where." She taunted placing it on. "Not sure about you Kitten. The floor is not as interesting as what's in front of you." she said making Ryan look up with a dead look in her eye.

"I think that it's plenty interesting, better then what ever act your pulling."

"What do you think I'm pulling?" Irene held Ryan's chin with her forefinger and thumb gently making sure she was looking directly in her eyes. "I sure have missed those lips." Irene teased with a smile, as Ryan pulled away in annoyance. "Anyways, We've got better things to talk about." Irene said turning and sitting next to Ryan forcing herself to hold onto the girl close only making Ryan even more uncomfortable. "Now, tell me, I need to know. How was it done?"

"What?" Sherlock asked starting to feel a tad uneasy himself.

"The hiker with the bashed in head, how was he killed?" she asked watching Sherlock and John give each other strange looks.

"That's not why I'm here." Sherlock stated weakly still trying to figure Irene out.

"No, you're here for the photographs, but that's never going to happen, and since we're here just chatting anyway.. "

"That story's not been on the news yet, how do you know about it?"

"I know one of the-" "She knows somebody." Ryan and Irene said at the same time stopping Irene to squeeze Ryan's arm lovingly. "Look at you, reading my mind like that. Aren't you a clever little Kitten. But as I was saying, I know one of the policemen. Well, I know what he likes."

"Of course you do." Ryan said under her breath.

"Oh and you like policemen?" John asked looking for a moment to get to know this woman as he set down the bowl on the coffee table.

"I like detective stories." Irene said with a smile. "And Detectives. Brainy is the new sexy.. isn't that right Ryan?" That of which Ryan ignored as she glance up at Sherlock who was watching the two of them very closely. Their eyes caught between the conversation. Her eyes screaming for help but knowing that he was utterly helpless to do anything. Except to try and distract Ms. Adler.

"P-position of the car relative to the hiker at the time of the backfire, that and the fact that the death blow was to the back of the head, and that's all you need to know." Sherlock rambled.

"Okay then tell me how was he murdered?" She questioned.

"He wasn't." Sherlock said slyly pacing the room.

"You don't think he was murdered?"

"I know it wasn't. The same way that I know the victim was an excellent sportsman, recently returned from foreign travel and that the photographs I'm looking for are in this room."

"Okay, but how?" Irene said with a distant tone.

"So they are in this room." Sherlock stated. "Thank you. John.. Ryan, man the door, let no one in." Ryan stood up abruptly releasing herself from Irene leaving her as she dashed into the hall with John who shut the door behind him. She let out a breath of fresh air placing her hands on the wall bracing herself.

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack in there." Ryan whispered trying to calm herself. "I'm better then this. I shouldn't have clammed up like that. I was even practicing what I was going to say to her when I saw her over and over again in my head but it came out as mush."

"What were you going to say to her?" John asked rolling up a magazine looking at the ceiling.

"You know, 'Hey, hows it going? Leave any other helpless travelers on the streets without a moments notice, you heartless witch?' The usual.."

"Seems pretty straightforward to me." John nodded in sarcasm and lit the end of the magazine on fire and held it above the stairs to have the smoke go into the fire alarm. As the loud sound rang through the house, Ryan and John heard Sherlock yell though the door to turn it off. "Give us a minute." John said smacking the flame out against the hall table.

Among hearing the alarm sounding Ryan turned to see three men come down the stairs and one of those men shoot the fire alarm off with his silenced gun. Ryan pushed herself off of the wall and held her hand out to John who grabbed it and put her behind him as the men pointed their guns they took hold of John who was holding his hands up in surrender and Ryan mirrored his actions. She tried to take deep breaths and keep calm while on the inside she just wished she stayed at home.

Ryan yelped as the balding blonde man took Ryan by the neck and held her between his bicep and chest. "Now keep quiet and no one gets hurt." He said squeezing her neck in a threatening manner. The man pushed his ear to the door for a moment before motioning for his men to take hold of John as they headed inside the parlor.

"Hands behind your head, on the floor, keep it still!" He yelled.

"Sorry Sherlock." John apologized when he was kicked to the ground.

"Miss Adler, on the floor!"

"Don't you want me on the floor too?" Sherlock asked kindly with his hands in the air. His anger slowly rising seeing these men treat his friends in such a manner.

"No, sir, I want you to open the safe."

"American." Sherlock said thinking of the many possibilities out of this situation. "Interesting. Why would you care?"

"Sir, the safe, now, please."

"I don't know the code." Sherlock said eyeing Ms. Adler's guilty expression.

"We've been listening, she said she told you." the blond man stressed.

"Well if you've been listening you'll know she didn't. " Sherlock snapped back.

"Sherlock.." Ryan gritted through her teeth but coughed as the man pressed his forearm against her trachea.

"Shut up you! I'm assuming I missed something. From your reputation, I'm assuming you didn't, Mr. Holmes."

"For God's sake, she's the one who knows the code, ask her!" John yelled in frustration, mainly due to the gun pointing straight to the back of his head.

"Yes sir, she also knows the code that automatically calls the police and sets off the burglar alarm. I've learned not to trust this woman."

"Mr. Holmes doesn't-" Irene started but was harshly cut off.

"Shut up, one more word , just one more. Don't test me Ms. Adler." the blonde looked to Sherlock seeing the fire in his eyes decided to play a little. " So what's it going to be Mr. Holmes?" instead of pointing the gun towards Sherlock he rounded it back around to place on Ryan's temple. Feeling the cold metal Ryan's eyes began to well up with fear and tried to stay as still as humanly possible as not to set the man off. "The code or this girl's skull splattered across the walls like a fresh coat of paint?"

"I don't know the code." Sherlock said in a very strict tone.

"You have until the count of three, Mr. Holmes.. One." the blonde cocked his gun and a whimper escaped Ryan's mouth as she held fast to the man's arm in anticipation.

"I don't know the code." Sherlock yelled.

"Two..."

"Let her go, she's innocent!" John yelled as Irene looked on in blame.

"She didn't tell me, I don't know it!"

"I'm prepared to believe you, any second now." the man smiled. " Thr-"

"Wait Stop!" Sherlock yelled as the man slowly pointed the gun away from Ryan's head. Sherlock turned to look to the code pad. _'Forgive me Ryan.'_ He thought as he typed in the numbers that beeped for the safe to unlock.

"Well what are you waiting for? Open it." The blonde demanded. As he turned the knob he glanced to Irene for confirmation and she looked to the floor as to tell him to duck.

"Vatican Cameos!" Sherlock yelled and there was a load gun shot that rang from the safe that took out the guy who was threatening John as Sherlock spun around taking the blonde's gun and slamming the butt of it across the blondes face knocking him out releasing Ryan who fell to the floor flat and covered her head with a scream. Sherlock grabbed the phone out from the safe, slipping it into his pocket and knelt to the floor to tend to Ryan who was shaking. Looking to Irene who had apprehended her own thug knocked him down and out onto the floor.

"You're going to be alright. Shhh..." Sherlock comforted as she quickly realized she was out of danger's way and sat up to throw her arms around Sherlock's neck holding him tightly.

"Oh, Sherlock.. I really do hate you."

"I know, I know you do." He said rubbing her back and slipped his arm under her legs to carry her bridal style. "John, there will be more of them, they'll be keeping an eye on the building."

"Thank you Mr. Holmes, I'm flattered." Irene gushed.

"Flattered?" John questioned catching his breath.

"Don't be. Let's go John." Sherlock said leaving the parlor and up the stairs. "We have to figure out how they got in." following John making sure to take careful steps on the stairs.

"Mr. Holmes, that phone is mine." Irene said quickly following suit. "It's useless to you, of course I have copies."

"No you don't, you'll have permanently disabled any kind of up link or connection. Unless the contents of this phone are provably unique you wouldn't be able to sell them."

"Who said I'm selling? That camera phone is my life, Mr. Holmes. I'd die before I let you take it. It's my protection." Irene said holding out her hand in a demanding fashion.

"It was." Sherlock said placing Ryan on the bed. "Are you alright enough to sit on your own?"

"Yeah." Ryan nodded to feel the cool sheets beneath her, it was a refreshing change. It was a feeling that she tried to hold onto to find her center as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"Must of come in this way." John pointed out the bathroom window who's curtains were floating in the soft wind. Sherlock nodded in agreement to check the surroundings.

"Are you alright Kitten?" Irene asked holding Ryan's face between her hands feeling the heat rise from her cheeks. As Irene held her face old feelings arose and Ryan held Irene around the waist pulling her in for a tight embrace. Brushing to top of her head slowly. "There's a back door. Better check it Doctor Watson." she said urgently, pulling herself away from Ryan when Sherlock came back into the room she went to her vanity.

"Right." John said rushing down the stairs to check.

"You're very lucid." Sherlock noted of Ms. Adler. As she looked back with a scowl. "Well, your booby trap did just kill a man."

"He would have killed me. It was self defense in advance." Irene said softly touching Sherlock's arm and then sticking him with a needle on the other.

"What? What is that?!" Sherlock yelled trying to figure out what happened to him.

"Sherlock!" Ryan yelled watching him turn around in struggle to remove the needle. Ryan shoved Irene into the vanity, knocking over her various perfumes and trinkets. "What did you do to him you Hag!?"

"Hag?" Irene scoffed grabbing her leather crop to slap Ryan hard across the face, then swipes her off her feet sending her crashing to the ground disoriented. "That's not very nice, and here I thought we were friends. Now you Sherlock." she said essentially doing the same to him. "Give it to me. Now." She begged extending her hand for her phone.

"No." Sherlock fought trying to stand back up.

"Give it to me Sherlock." after a moment of watching him try to crawl towards Ryan who was trying to sit up. She looked at the two of them in realization. "Oh for goodness sakes!" She exclaimed and slapped Sherlock across the head with the crop. "Drop it!" after slapping him a few other times he eventually dropped the phone to the floor laying on his back helpless, trying to fight what ever she gave him. " Ah, thank you, dear. Now tell that sweet little posh thing the pictures are safe with me. They're not for blackmail, just for insurance. On the plus side I might want to see her again." She said turning at the right moment to shove Ryan back onto the ground with her foot. "I would absolutely love to see you again my pet. You could use with some training."

"Jesus, what are you doing?" John came in dashing towards Ryan helping her up from the floor.

"He'll sleep for a few hours. Make sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit, it makes for a very unattractive corpse." Irene said heading into the bathroom, sitting on the window seal.

"What have you given him?" John said picking up the needle. "Sherlock?"

"He'll be fine. I've used it on loads of my friends." Irene said waiting to make her escape. "He did know where to look though. "

"What are you talking about Irene?" Ryan said sitting Sherlock's head in her lap looking at him look up at her with dazed eyes.

"The key code for my safe. Shall I tell her my sweet?" Irene asked Sherlock who looked the other way. " My measurements." and with that she was gone. Sherlock looked away until he tried to get up, Ryan pulled him back down into her lap and rubbed his cheek bones.

"You have to lie still Sherlock." she said smiling hopefully all Sherlock could see was her blurred face fading into darkness but in his last attempts to keep consciousness, he heard Ryan's sweet words. "It's going to be alright."

* * *

AN: Hello Hello Hello and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Woo I made it right until midnight! Well it's 11 pm where I am so technically Its still Valentines day! Hope you enjoyed my little present. A lot has happened and don't worry we will have some closure on the whole Irene/Ryan thing soon. How soon? like next chapter soon. Also thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews, follows and faves for a story with only one chapter! I know that this may be a little late but work is kicking my butt left and right so also thank you so much for being so patient with me through everything! I appreciate you so much!

So as always Review to let me know how I'm doing and If your interested in being my Beta please message me!

Onto the Review replies!

Kuppcake- Yay first Reply! Congrats you get a virtual hug from Ryan! Aren't you lucky! Thank you for your support! and I will see you in the next chapter!

Clara- No sadly they are not related. I know! That kiss though! Don't worry they will eventually talk about it. Thank you for reading and sending me a lovely review! See you in the next chapter!

Princess Mew Mew- ! You beautiful starfish. Good to see you again for the second installment! Thank you so much I hope I don't disappoint. Sherlock is going through some things during this episode that its hard to really figure out what he's thinking half the time. I look forward to seeing your next review!

88dragon06- Cliffhangers are fanfictions worst enemy! So I hope that I cleared some things up in this chapter and I hope to see you in the next.


	3. The Future part 1(A Christmas Story)

"Where's that woman?" Sherlock said muttering to himself.

"What?" John replied confused his hand still on the door handle.

"The Woman! The woman Woman!" Sherlock waved his arms around in frustration that his flat mate wasn't understanding him. At that moment Ryan walked in. "Not that woman." He pointed.

"Rude... I think." She rolled her eyes heading inside his room and handed him two pills. "Here this should help." she said placing them in his hands but Sherlock threw them over his shoulder and tried to push past her but instead he leaned on her unintentionally, making her grip him by the back of his shirt and arm. Propping him up Ryan tried to settle him back into the bed.

"I think he means Irene Adler. She wasn't here, Sherlock. If that's what you're getting at." John said fetching the pills on the floor. Sherlock's weight got to be a bit much for her as they both landed on the bed Ryan's feet taking off from the floor being pinned by Sherlock's arm.

"John, a little help please!" She muffled into the white sheets. Feeling John pull the delusional man off of her as she rolled to the edge and sat up on her elbows.

"He's heavier then he looks." she chuckled and blew stray hairs out of her face.

"Come on. He'll be fine in the morning. Lets let him sleep what ever it is off." John said extending a hand and pulling Ryan up from the bed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine , I'm absolutely fine!" Sherlock muttered softly then very loudly.

"Will his volume be okay too?" Ryan smiled placing the blanket over him rubbing his back unaware of the chills she sent down it that made Sherlock groan in relief.

"Nighty night Sherlock. We'll be in the living room if you need us." Ryan said shutting the door behind John and herself. After closing it she leaned against it laughing with John who couldn't help but lightly chuckle at how lucid Sherlock was. "No wonder Lestrade took video. I wonder if he would send it to me so I could share with Brad and Collin?"

"Ah, the mysterious brothers." John scoffed sitting down in his chair flipping through the television guide. "You haven't mentioned them in quite some time. How are they? Twins right?"

"Right. They're good. Brad is taking care of his family and Collin is happy as can be. I just can't figure out what they would like for Christmas. It's killing me."

"Well you still have a ways to go. If you need help I can chip in some advise for men's gifts. I know my sister Harry has the worst time buying for me." John said offering his help. "What are they normally like?"

"Well, Brad is into sports, his woodworking and grilling lately. While Collin is into... trouble. Last time I talked he said he was in Vegas in one of those Cirque shows."

"Oh, is he an acrobat?" John asked intrigued.

"No but he's probably into an acrobat at the moment." She laughed. "He's a charmer and one of the best and only steel workers I know, so I was thinking something practical."

"And what about your Mum and Dad?" John asked "What are you planning on getting them?"

"Mom, just Mom." she stated. "Dad took off when I was born." She watched John start to open his mouth to show his apologies, but Ryan cut him to the punch. She's heard the same statements too many times in her life when she explains her Father. "I already got her a gift." Ryan said with a soft smile. "I found it awhile ago in one of the thrift shops when I first moved here. An antique floral shawl, like the ones Stevie Nicks wore. We all grew up listening to Fleetwood Mac."

"I bet it's lovely." he replied but in noticing her smile turning sad when he mentioned her father. He decided to not bring the issue up again, but something came to mind. "Ryan, why don't you talk about your family more? They sound like very interesting people."

"Oh they are. They are." she laughed making herself comfortable in Sherlock's chair placing her feet under herself. "I don't know John. When I came to the UK and after the whole Irene incident, I was so protective of myself. My family and I are extremely close and for me to up and change continents like that, I had to give myself time to figure out who I was without them. Although I already have a pretty good idea of who I am with some room for improvement. I don't know, time just changes people even if it's only been a year. It seems crazy to say now, I told them not to text or call me and to text in this weird code if they needed to let me know anything. Like some children's spy game...but they were so supportive." she smiling genuinely chuckling, thinking back on her time with Sherlock and John thinking about their first meetings and first arguments. How mad she was with him at first, now it feels like she has more patience with him and she can better understand his ways. Although Sherlock Holmes is an enigma for lack of a better word. In the far reaches of her mind she also thought about if he and her were to become something more then friends, but the emotions confused her as John snapped her out of it.

"What about Irene Adler? Do you think time has changed her?"

"She changed alright, into something harmful." Ryan sighed. "To others and herself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning boys... and Mycroft." Ryan smiled as she came downstairs to see Sherlock and John enjoying toast and oatmeal waving to her, as Mycroft stood next to the fireplace, his usual umbrella hooked on his arm. "What brings you around?"

"Just here for a follow up with my younger brother." Mycroft said in a cheerfully false tone.

"The photographs are perfectly safe." Sherlock said from behind his paper.

"In the hands of a fugitive sex worker?" Mycroft asked unconvinced.

"She's not interested in blackmail. She wants... protection, for some reason." Sherlock clarified and glanced at Ryan walking into the kitchen giving Ms. Hudson a hug and grabbing some breakfast. Looking back at Mycroft he said, "I take it you've stood down the police investigation into the shooting at her house?"

"How can we do anything while she has the photographs? Our hands are tied."

"You see how this works, that camera phone is her get-out-of-jail-free card. You have to leave Ms. Adler alone." Sherlock insisted.

"And for that investigation Mycroft, let's hold a gun to the back of your head and see how tight those ties are." Ryan said shooting him a smirk and making herself comfortable on the couch biting into a piece of toast. "I don't appreciate people counting down my death. I feel the majority of people don't either. So I would like-" a woman's moan coming from Sherlock's phone interrupted Ryan's sentence.

"What was that?" John asked furrowing his brow looking at Sherlock pick up his phone and set it back face down on the table.

"Text." Sherlock answered.

"But what was that noise?" John asked but Sherlock chose to ignore.

"Did you know that there were other people after her too Mycroft before you send John, Ryan and I in there? CIA trained killers, I think excellent guess." Sherlock said returning to his paper.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Mycroft." John said placing his previous question on the back burner.

"It's a disgrace, sending your little brother into danger like that." Mrs. Hudson said coming into the living room with a plate of sliced fruit for the boys. "Family is all we have in the end, Mycroft Holmes."

"Oh, shut up Ms. Hudson." Mycroft said annoyed by the housekeepers remarks.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock shouted as everyone looked at his older brother in shock. Mycroft realizing his mistake. He kindly uttered. "Apologies."

"Thank you." Mrs. Hudson said turning back into the kitchen.

"Although do, in fact, shut up." Sherlock said flipping the page. Ryan shot up from the couch and smacked him on the back of the head. Sherlock dropping the paper to feel the back of his scalp and see Ryan stick her tongue out at him playfully. Another moanful text came across Sherlock's phone.

"Oh, it's a bit rude, that noise, isn't it?" Mrs. Hudson observed.

"There's nothing you can do and nothing she will do, as far as I can see." Sherlock spat as if it were the obvious answer.

"I can put maximum surveillance on her." Mycroft suggested.

"Why bother? You can follow her on Twitter. I believe her username is TheWhipHand." Sherlock said amused.

"Mine is PastryGoddess70. Don't see me boasting about it." Ryan said leaning back in the couch crossing her legs taking another bite of toast.

"Yes, most amusing." Mycroft said with a false grin. His phone rang in his jacket. "If you'll excuse me." he said exiting out into the hall. John looked to Ryan and smiled.

"PastryGoddess70?" John asked looking questionably in Ryan's direction.

"It's nothing special, she just posts recipes for future use." Sherlock muttered flipping another page.

"Hey, I think it's plenty special." Ryan said bouncing her leg on her knee. "I didn't know you followed me, Sherlock."

"I don't." Sherlock said rolling his eyes. Feeling something soft on the back of his head he turned to see a pillow at his side. "Really?" he said as his phone moaned again.

"So, I'm wondering who could have got hold of your phone to make your photo sound the way it does. Cause I'm sure you're not the one who programmed it to make those sounds." John said looking up from his breakfast. "Because it would have been in your coat, wouldn't it?"

"I'll leave you to your deductions." Sherlock sighed as Ryan sat up from the couch taking her plate to the kitchen.

"Well I'm off to work boys. I'll see you later?" She asked seeing John nod and Sherlock envelope himself in his newspaper ignoring as usual. She waved them goodbye and patted Mycroft on the shoulder as he made his way in and she made her way out the door.

"What else does she have?" Sherlock asked Mycroft who looked to him strangely. "Irene Adler. The Americans wouldn't be interested in her for a couple of compromising photographs. So there has to be more." He stood up to eye his older brother face to face. "Much more. Something big is coming isn't it?"

"Irene Adler is no longer any concern of yours." Mycroft said with a breath. "From now on, you will stay out of this." Sherlock eyed with a smirk testing his brother's patience but walked away to grab his violin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a long arduous apology to make to a very old friend."

"Do give her my love." Sherlock said readying his bow, and started to play 'God Save the Queen' to annoy his older brother right out of his flat.

"Well that seemed like a threat." John said chuckling as he heard Sherlock fade the music to a beautiful stop.

"It was." He said playing a light noted song.

"So for Christmas, what are you getting Ryan?" John said finishing his oatmeal and setting it aside.

"Nothing. Why?" Sherlock said as he continued to play.

"Nothing?" John asked placing his hands on his knees. "You do know that Christmas is in a week?"

"Could literally care less, I don't give gifts on Christmas John, there is no point. It's an endless cycle of gift giving that will-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. You can be over critical of Christmas later." John passed off. "I had the best gift idea for Ryan..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So...what's your favorite time of year Sherlock?" Ryan asked trying to break the ungodly silence of the entire trip to the grocery store, their hands full of bags with preparations for Mrs. Hudson's Christmas party.

"I don't understand the question." Sherlock stated blankly.

"How do you? Never mind, do you like wintertime? Or the Spring?" Ryan tried to coax an answer out of him, but nothing he just shook his head and shoulders slightly. "Come on! Work with me here, Sherlock. You've been quiet all day, what is going on with you?"

"Nothing is 'Going on with me'?" He air quoted with his tone. "This wasn't even my idea, you insisted that I come help you with the bags when everyone knows that Mrs. Hudson got you a collapsible grocery cart for Christmas." he spat as they turned the corner stopping and realizing that everyone but Ryan knew about her present.

"I knew it!" Ryan said with a smile on her face snickering.

"You didn't figure it out, I told you." Sherlock started walking again. "I bet you were horrid as a child around Christmas."

"Oh yeah, I could say the same about you." Ryan scoffed. "I can just imagine little Sherlock walking down the hall, taking one look at your presents, probably saying something along the lines of: 'I got up for this?' and then going back to bed."

"Hardly." he rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take an educated guess and say you wanted one of those tiny ovens with the light bulb in it?"

"Watch your mouth!" Ryan said seeming offended. "I wanted a six cubic foot electric range oven with the red trim."

"Why on earth would a child want that for Christmas?"

"Better then baking with a stupid light bulb." she said with a chuckle. "Do you want to take a jab about what I got you?"

"I hope it's nothing but by the inflection in your voice, I'm going to say a tie?" He smirked looking to her to see her reaction and to confirm his answer, but she raised her eyebrows and laughed. Not quite the reaction he was looking for.

"Tie? Really a dinky tie?" she scoffed. "My idea was WAY better then that."

"You know I have other pressing matters to tend to other then what you purchased me for a silly Pagan Holiday." he asked as they turned the corner to Bakers Street. "To save us time and breath, what is it?"

"You're going to have to wait until tonight." She nudged him playfully. "Now who's the child? Ugh, finally these bags were starting to pull my arm out of the socket." Making Sherlock roll his eyes they headed inside and up the stairs to 221B, but before he opened the door Sherlock stopped turning towards her.

"I bet you'll never find out what John got you." He asked watching her strain with the groceries.

"Really Sherlock! Can we get inside before you ask me?"

"No, take a guess."

"Umm.. I don't know? A second grocery cart?"

"Not quite." Sherlock smirked and opened the door letting her in first. She rushed the door heading towards the couch and heaving the grocery onto the cushions. "Whew! Those were murderous. Good thing I'm getting..." she turned to see a figure walk out of the kitchen, he was a tall lean man with a side swept undercut.

"Collin?" Ryan said flabbergasted her mouth open wide and her hands immediately covering it in surprise.

"Hey Ry." He said opening his arms to her as she crashed her body into her siblings.

"How? Who? Did you?!" Ryan muffled in his leather jacket then pushing him away for a second to look into the kitchen at a very happy John and Mrs. Hudson. "You guys!" and then she continued to cry into her brothers chest, as Sherlock bared a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas lights were hung about the second floor window and the mantel in random fashion. The inside of the apartment looked more appropriate for the season, also sounded more cheerful as Sherlock played his violin. John and his guest sat on the couch enjoying the sweet tune, Lestrade stood in the doorway, Ryan and Collin were setting up in the kitchen for small snacks for everyone, while Mrs. Hudson beamed away at Sherlock's rendition of 'We wish you a Merry Christmas'. As the song came to its end Collin clapped from the kitchen but slowly stopped, noticing that no one else was clapping.

"Oh, was I not supposed to clap?" He said looking to his sister for confirmation.

"You can clap, you're in a room full of Brits is all." she smiled placing small bites on a platter.

"Lovely, Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson complimented. "That was lovely."

"Marvelous." John said getting up for a drink, as his guest went to the kitchen to help serve.

"I wish you could have worn the antlers." Mrs. Hudson laughed.

"Some things are best left to the imagination, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock said with a smirk, John's guest came by with a platter to offer Sherlock.

"Oh, no thank you Sa-" Sherlock started but was cut off by Ryan striding across the room, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Oh, Jeanette! I'm so sorry, those are not quite done yet. I forgot to put on the chives." Ryan rubbed the woman's shoulder and hugged her a bit with smile taking the platter from her hands. "Collin is having trouble decorating the cookies, would you be so kind as to help him?"

"Sure," Jeanette nodded and smiled towards John who was raising his eyebrows. "You two are a lovely couple."

"Oh, we're not..." Ryan's words falling on deaf ears as the woman headed towards the kitchen. Ryan shrugged her shoulders and looked back towards Sherlock with a raised eyebrow.

"Not Sarah?" he asked putting his violin away.

"Nope." Ryan nodded. "You should at least write it on the back of your wrist to remind yourself."

"Why would I do that?" Sherlock asked with a tone. "It's not my fault that John's girlfriends didn't make a lasting impression with how boring they are."

"Really? Tell me, What was your impression of me the first time we met?" Ryan smirked, obviously fishing.

"You're weren't boring in the slightest." Sherlock smiled with sarcasm. "More annoying really."

"Is this my Christmas present from you?" Ryan laughed leaning in close. "Back handed compliments?"

"Only if you wish, I could go on all.." Sherlock froze as his eyes were trained at what came through the doorway. "Oh dear lord." Ryan turned to see a woman carrying large brown paper bags in a very stylish overcoat. Her hair was done very nicely with Christmas bows as clips, she was also adorned with large gold hooped earrings.

"Hello, everyone." She said smiling ear to ear walking further into the room. "Sorry, hello. Uh, it said on the door to just come up."

"Hello Molly." Everyone greeted as John kissing her cheek and helping her with the bags.

"Everybody saying hello to each other, how wonderful." Sherlock muttered under his breath. Ryan smacked his middle without looking away from the woman. Ryan couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealously from her appearance. Ryan now wished she had at least tried to put on makeup and done her hair up in some way, other then her usual messy bun. She looked down at the goofy looking reindeer on her sweater, then back up at John helping Molly remove her coat to reveal a very gorgeous evening black dress with sparkles on the brim giving it that extra pop.

"So we're having Christmas drinkies, then?" Molly asked feeling slight regret in her choice of attire.

"No stopping them apparently." Sherlock said sitting down at his laptop, going back to ignoring the room from before he played his violin.

"It's the one time of year where the boys have to be nice to me." Mrs. Hudson said lifting her glass. "So it's almost worth it."

"John, the counter on your blog." Sherlock ushered John over to see. "It still says 1895."

"Oh, no! Christmas is cancelled." John joked pounding the table in false anger.

"And you've got a photograph of me wearing that hat!" Sherlock pointed out.

"People like the hat." John stated.

"No, they don't. What people?" Sherlock said taking a double take at the laptop for names.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot like." Ryan giggled at Sherlock, crossing her arms and treading carefully, she made her way over to Molly with an extended hand. "Hello, I'm Ryan. I live upstairs."

"Oh, you're Ryan?" Molly said her eyes wide taking her hand shaking it lightly. "I'm sorry, it's just I didn't know y-you were.. "

"A woman?" Ryan smiled chuckling.

"Beautiful." Molly said out loud, seemingly with no filter. Taken a bit back Ryan blinked a few times and laughed.

"Thank you, very much." Ryan beamed. "I absolutely love your outfit. Also I can never get my hair to do wonders like that."

"Oh, thanks." Molly stuttered still embarrassed from her outburst. Lestrade came by with a drink in hand for her as she nodded taking a large sip.

"If you'll excuse me, my brother seems to be calling me over." Ryan said quickly and strode into the kitchen. With her back to the party and Collin across from her. She took his gin and tonic off the table and finished off the half full glass.

"Rough night?" Collin said with a sly smile. Ryan nodded lightly and shook the glass for him to fill it up more. Which he generously took to fill. "You do know that I'm only here for the night. I would like to get smashed with you, if that's the case then you know from the last time we drank together, I'd rather be in a closet for safe keeping."

"Why are there even shows on Christmas day? I hate Vegas. Can't you lie to them and stay forever? Oooh Oooh Oooh.. say that the planes lost their wheels, or you have to take a boat back, that would spare you some time to spend with your favorite sister, right?" She nodded her head excitedly.

"You're my only sister." Collin said, coming around the table to hug her, rubbing her shoulders while she leaned into him. "I'll try to be back in the spring time. The shows going for a two week vacation, then. I might even get Brad and Mom to come along." Ryan looked up at him.

"Mom can't travel in her condition." she said flatly pouring herself another glass.

"She's been showing signs of improvement." Collin smiled widely, taking his sister by the shoulders and shaking her. "Now, Spring is a long time away, we will let you know if she can or cannot come. But for now snap out of this funk." Ryan giggled at her brother's attempt to cheer her up. The more she laughed the more he shook her, until she stopped herself from flailing when she saw Sherlock kiss Molly's cheek. Then soon after a woman's moan came from her phone as well as from the living room. Ryan placed her hands on Collins to stop him, he also noticed that the room was quiet.

"Is this another one of those British things?" He asked, his sister strode into the living room looking around for the source, taking out her phone she saw that the message read.

 _'Mantelpiece.'_

"Oh, I uh.. That wasn't" Molly said in shock.

"It was me." Sherlock said plainly looking at his own phone. "Ryan, your phone please."

"Sherlock.. It's not what it-" Ryan said with concern in her tone as he swiped it from her hand. "I have no idea how that sound alert got onto my phone."

Sherlock looked behind the Christmas cards to find a red velvet box with a pitch black rope tied around it. He then took hold of Ryan's wrist and pulled her towards the hall.

"Excuse us." he said to the room, as they left, he pulled Ryan into his room and shut the door behind them.

"Sherlock, What is it?" Ryan said more then concerned now as he never pulled her with such intensity. He flashed her the red box and put it in her hands.

"Open it." he said quickly. "It's clearly for the both of us." Ryan's fingers untied the rope binding, opening it to see a phone. Not just a phone but Irene's phone. She gave the box back to Sherlock who took it out to inspect it confirming his deductions, but a silver key fell out of it as well. Ryan picked it up holding it with both hands.

"What do you think goes to?" She asked.

"No idea." Sherlock said pulling out his own phone and dialing his brother.

"Why did you pull me in here, Sherlock?" Ryan asked but he was silent towards her.

"I think you're going to find Irene Adler tonight." Sherlock said into the phone. John creaked the door open a bit to over hear and gesture to Ryan, _'What's going on'_? Where she mouthed, _'I don't know'_.

"No, I mean you're going to find her dead." Sherlock said hanging up the phone, standing up he went to the door and shut John out, looking dangerously at Ryan.

"S-she's dead?" Ryan asked in a raised tone. "What do you mean Irene's dead?"

"Like I said, she needed this phone for protection. Now, she doesn't have it. What does that tell you?"

"She's in trouble." Ryan said quietly looking at Sherlock give her such a stern look was starting to irate her. "Why did you pull me in here, Sherlock?"

"To ask you a question." He said crossing his arms stiffly. "Can I trust you?"

"What do you mean, of cour-" She started.

"Back at her house, I saw the two of you." he stated. "In her room, I came out from inspecting the bathroom and there you were, familiar with one another."

A light red tone blushed Ryan's cheeks as she heard Sherlock's words. "I don't know if you remember but like a minute before that, I thought I was going to die."

"So you run to your lover's arms."

"Lover?!"

"You may as well have been. I saw it in her body language towards you. There is no denying that you two were anything less." He spat, making Ryan fill with anger at how he could be so smart, but know nothing at the same time.

"Do you want the truth Sherlock?" Ryan said as calmly as she could. "Yes, we fooled around once or twice, but it would be a cold day in hell if I ever was to consider that woman to be my lover or friend in that manner. What gets me is that you were so concerned with her body language that day, did you even take mine into consideration?"

"I.." Sherlock paused remembering her stiffness and her urgency to leave that day. _'The only reason she stayed was because was to helping me out... punched me in the face but overall helped.'_ he thought.

"I'll take that as a no, even though I told you that I wanted no part in the case but you drag me in once again!" Ryan said sternly. "Oh and just so it's clear as day for you, what that woman did to me, tell me that we're friends, have a damn near relationship with me and then out right abandon me in the city. Dead or not, she will always be dead to me no matter what the situation." Ryan said staring into Sherlock's softening eyes, heading for the door. "As for your question of trust. I am sorry you feel that way." and with that she left the room, leaving Sherlock with his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing outside of the morgue of St. Barts, Sherlock waited for his brother to join him staring down the dim hall. _'Shouldn't I feel better? Now that she's dead?'_ He thought having a moment of regret confronting Ryan like he did. _'The situation could have been resolved better.'_

The moment of silence was interrupted by Mycroft coming through the double doors of the morgue. Mycroft pulled a cigarette out of his coat pocket and presented it to Sherlock.

"Just the one."he said in a stern tone. Sherlock looked at it not sure if he should trust it.

"Why?" Sherlock asked only to get a "Merry Christmas" response from Mycroft. He then plucked it from his brothers hand experiencing a feeling of need to have it lit. To feel the smoke fill his lungs, to help calm his nerves of this evening.

"Smoking indoors, isn't there one of those law things?" Sherlock asked while Mycroft helped him light.

"We're in a morgue. There's only so much damage you can do." Mycroft said watching his little brother inhale and exhale into the air. "How did you know she was dead?"

"She had an item in her possession, one she said her life depended on. She chose to give it up." Sherlock replied taking another hit.

"Where is this item now?" Mycroft asked. Sherlock's eye caught movement coming from the other room. Looking he noticed a Doctor giving a family of three news that a loved one has passed. This struck a cord with Sherlock.

"Look at them, they all care so much." Sherlock said looking at the family mourn together. "Do you ever wonder if there's something wrong with us?"

"All lives end, all hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock." Mycroft looked to his brother exhale the smoke, trying to get his point across. "Remember that."

"This is low tar." Sherlock watching the cherry of the cigarette burn.

"Well, you barely knew her." Mycroft stated. "Time to move on I suppose."

Sherlock scoffed and started to walk down the hall. "Merry Christmas, Mycroft."

"And a Happy New Year." His brother replied echoing down the hall as his little brother exited the building.

When Sherlock stepped out of the cab he was greeted by Ryan's older brother who was outside smoking. "Oh Sherlock, having a nice Christmas?"

"I went to identify a body, going as well as you figure." He joked with a subtle smirk.

"Aw, man. I'm sorry about that." Collin said inhaling and blowing the smoke away from Sherlock. "My sister told me you were a detective."

"Consulting Detective. Where is she." Sherlock asked. "As angry as she is, I still have her Christmas gift."

"She's upstairs. Once you split she went into a baking frenzy." Collin laughed. "Did she ever tell you about the time she almost set the kitchen on fire cause she baked so much? Hope you got renters insurance."

"She doesn't speak about her childhood much." Sherlock said leaning against the wall with him. "Although she did tell me she wished for a red trimmed ranged oven."

"She got her wish a few years later." Collin chuckled and nodded his head with a smile on his face. "She's very head strong when she's able, wouldn't you agree?"

Sherlock nodded and scoffed. "Head strong doesn't reach the tip of the iceberg."

"Although, I do remember the year we found out about Mom. Ry switched from baking to wanting to be a lawyer, a nine to five high paying job to help out. She wasn't herself, she grew and dyed her hair from her usual crazy colors to something more reasonable. She was miserable, poor kid. In the end I told her to follow her heart and come to find her heart is crumb coated in sugar." Collin laughed, finishing off his cigarette, tossing it into the street. Sherlock looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Collin, if you don't mind, what happened to your Mother?" Sherlock found himself asking, Collin seemed like a laid back kind of man ,very open. _'Might as well take the opportunity.'_ He thought.

"She was diagnosed with Alzheimer's a few years back. Now, I didn't tell Ryan this, but the Doctors told us that she's just hit stage six." Collin said leaning up from the wall. "I just don't have the heart to tell her now, seeing that I'm only in town for the night. Brad will tell her, he's better with stuff like that."

Sherlock remained silent for a few before asking. "And your father?"

"Slacker took off on us, soon after Ryan was born." Collin said his face slightly confused. "Wow, she really doesn't tell anyone anything, huh? Well I guess that it's for the best. Memories and all that. Past is the past but she's doing okay on her own from what I see and I'm happy for her that she has such great friends here."

Sherlock nodded with a smirk.

"So before we head inside I have to say, being her big brother and all. Take care of her or I'll knock your teeth in." Collin patted the side of Sherlock's arm roughly before starting to head inside.

"I'm sure she would do it herself, she's already punched me once in the face since I've known her." Sherlock commented following in, while Collin smiled.

"I taught her that." Collin prided. Sherlock smiled at the thought of a small Ryan playfully punching her brothers palms in a serious manner trying to learn to defend herself. Also noticing the similarities the two have, such as their sense of humor. He would like to meet the other twin next time to compare.

Going up the stairs they ran into Ryan with a mess of flour on her pants. _'Even an angry mess she still holds her composure..'_ Sherlock thought. Collin passed her nudging her shoulder secretly telling her to talk to him. The two stood alone on the stairs, Ryan cleared her throat. "I was going down to Mrs. Hudson's to grab some baking soda. We're all out."

Sherlock grabbed a wrapped gift from his coat pocket, handing it to her. "I'm not sure if this is socially appropriate to see you at this time but along with this gesture I wanted to apologize for treating you so harshly the last we spoke."

Ryan nodded with a small smile and looked at the gift, it was wrapped in metallic silver. She could tell right away that it meant something special if Sherlock were to go through the trouble of wrapping a Christmas present. She opened it to reveal a CD labeled Rhiannon.

"What's this, Sherlock?" She asked truly curious.

"Your gift," he replied quickly making his way past her. "Merry Christmas, Ryan."

Ryan looked at him about to reply back but he made his way up and into his own flat before she could muster.

"Merry Christmas, Sherlock." She said to herself, sighing she went downstairs to Mrs. Hudson's flat. Before she headed into the kitchen Ryan spotted a CD player in the living room. Curious about her gift, she popped the CD in and pressed play.

A violin began to play softly. 'This is Sherlock.' Ryan thought continuing to listen when the notes seemed familiar. Then it hit her, this song was Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac. Realizing this Ryan smiled and started to chuckle softly to herself. _'Just when I think I feel like I've had enough...'_ She took out her phone and texted to Sherlock, ' _Thank you. Your present is in your closet.'_

Sherlock's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He strode to his closet to see his clothes hanging there like normal except a gold tag hanging from one of the coats. He pulled it out to see that it wasn't one of his. It was a black wool-blended peacoat. Notched collar, double breasted with a four button placket. He ripped off the tag that read. _'You better wear it.'_ seeing that Ryan signed with a heart. A smirk crossed his face as he hung up his new coat, feeling confident that things will start to look up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey everyone Snowy here! Thank you all so much for your support and reviews, it really means the world to me and inspires me! Please let me know what you think. This episode gave me a run for my money, I tell you. The fourth chapter will be out sometime next week and it concludes the Scandal in Belgravia. I want to take the time to tell you that over the summer I will be writing more! I hope that everyone is having a good day and I hope to see you in the chapters to come!

REVIEW REPLIES: 

Princess Mew Mew- I can tell you that Sherlock is in for a ride. I feel like if he had to fake it for appearances then he would be a pretty good boyfriend, but it's Sherlock. We are just going to have to see what happens :D Mycroft has his reasons. One the one hand he wants his brother to be happy, but on the other hand he has his own objectives. As for Ryan's sexuality, she is Bisexual. :D Thank you so much for commenting and I hope you have a wonderful day!

KD- Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! I am going to try to laser focus onto this story for the summer! Wish me luck!

LadyRedStar- I'm sorry the next chapter wasn't until June. I'm going to try to send out more chapters during the summer.

88dragon06- That was my favorite part to write! I love it when Ryan and Sherlock could be silly together. See you in the next chapter! :D

Siinner31- I'm sorry that sequence won't be until the next chapter! But it is not that far behind! I promise you! It will be worth it! Thank you for reviewing!

JediGemini-Thank you so much for your support and review! I appreciate it!

Allgrilstreehouse- Thank you so much! This episode was just so full of stuff that I had to cut it into four chapters! Hopefully I'll see you in the next Chapter!

PorcelainPuppetLady- I will! TT^TT sorry you had to wait so long! haha! Thank you for commenting!

PolishWonder- Aww, thank you! I really appreciate that! I am, just slowly but steady. Over the summer there will be lots of Ryan!


	4. The Future part 2

In the following week Sherlock kept to himself. He hardly ate, slept or felt anxious about a new case to keep himself busy. Playing his violin and composing seemed to make the days go by and help him think. Around him John and Mrs. Hudson were buzzing around him for the majority of these days only because they thought he was in a depressed state.

"What are you thinking about?" Ryan said startling Sherlock while he was mid note. He turned to see her smiling softly. _'This was quite the surprise.'_ he thought as he pointed to John's computer with the bow.

"The counter on John's blog is still stuck at 1895."

"Oh is it?" She said looking to the computer as well. "I think John said something about it being glitchy."

"Glitchy isn't a word. The word you're looking for is faulty, or he's been hacked and it's a message." Sherlock pulled Irene's phone from him pocket and typed in the number only to be rewarded with an error message. His mood sank. "Just faulty." he said and carried on to play his sullen melody.

"Well aren't you just a ball of sunshine." Ryan said crossing her arms and went to the window, to look out it. _'Okay Ryan, this is it. Things have been really awkward between you and Sherlock lately.'_ She said to herself. _'But no matter how embarrassing or complex he might make it seem, you just have to be straight forward with him and ask him.'_ She saw John on his way out of the flats, she gave a small wave and saw him suddenly stop to speak to a woman in black. "Wonder what that's all about."

Sherlock's music stopped suddenly as he looked on as well. He then placed his violin in the chair and tore off his robe. "Now, if you must excuse me." he said rushing past Ryan who grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hey, before you go. I just wondering if you would like to grab some dinner... Talk a bit." Ryan said letting Sherlock go, he went off to his room to grabbing his coat and scarf. "It is New Year's Eve after all."

"I'm not hungry..." he said quickly coming back into the room.

"Well, John said you haven't eaten today or yesterday for that matter." She said, "But if you're not-" Sherlock then rolled his eyes and rushed to her wrapping his arms around her and squeezing. "H-hungry.." Ryan said in shock while Sherlock hugged her.

"I have to go out for a bit but if it means that much to you, do try to change your appetite for anything but Italian. I'm sick of the smells coming from your flat." he said and rushed out the door, leaving Ryan in the flat alone. She sat in Johns chair and sighed.

 _'Ugh! How did I let my emotions get so attached to that sociopath? Sherlock Holmes of all people!'_ She thought, bringing her legs up into the chair to try and relax. She leaned her head onto her knees and smiled thinking about his naturally smiling face and remembering the good times with him. How she knocked her head on his counter and took her with them to make sure she was okay. Also how he has this look in his eye when they're alone. Like we're the only two people in London. She smiled but was brought to hearing Mrs. Hudson scream for Sherlock. She shot up and ran to the hall to see Mrs. Hudson being pulled up the stairs forcefully by two large men. Ryan ran out but a figure from behind wrapped its arm around her waist and covered her mouth. She tried to struggle out of its hold but felt cold steel against her back and a familiar voice.

"Miss me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan was forced into a chair to sit besides Mrs. Hudson who was frightened half to death. Ryan was trying not to show her fear like she did the last time this man tried to shoot her.

"So this is going to go very simple. Sherlock Holmes has something we want and you.." he jabbed Ryan in the shoulder with the tip of his gun. "My dear, are going to tell us where it is, or we are going to have to resort to ill-favored tactics to get what we want. Am I clear?"

Ryan took a deep breath and looked up at the American. "Crystal." She sneered. "Okay, I'll tell you where Sherlock put it." She said with defeat in her voice. The men nodded to each other and one was ready to go where she told him. "In the kitchen, top shelf above the oven, he stored it in the air vent. The man went to the kitchen to retrieve it.

"Thank you, Ms. Clark. Easier then I thought."

"Boss, It's just a pack of cigarettes."

"That's what you were looking for right?" Ryan said innocently. "I keep telling him those things will kill you one day, but does he liste-" She then let out a loud yelp as the American backhanded her onto the floor. Ryan was then kicked in the stomach with a force to take her breath away. She held herself in a ball, her body tense and in pain, the man leaned down to confront her.

"Do you think this is a joke?" The American said pointing his gun straight to her temple. "Tell me where it is, or so help me god I will beat it out of you." Ryan looked at the man her breath irregular as she spat directly in his left eye. The American stood up wiping the spit from his face and looked up to the ceiling. "Well, now it's apparent that you aren't going to be reasonable." He said pulling her up by her hair and sitting her back into the chair. "How about we teach you some manners, Ms. Clark?"

"No need." Sherlock said from the doorway in a calm manner. "I've been trying for about a year. There's no way she'll going to listen to you."

"Oh Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson said frantically sobbing.

"Don't snivel Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock said walking into the room watching Ryan being seated in a chair besides Mrs. Hudson by the larger man. "It'll do nothing to impede the flight of a bullet. What a tender world that would be." he said looking directly at the American holding the gun to Ryan's head.

"I believe you have something that we want, Mr. Holmes."

"Then why don't you ask for it?" He asked taking careful steps towards Mrs. Hudson checking on her bruises and then to Ryan who's breath was staggering, dealing with the pain. He lifted her chin up to see her cheek was bleeding, the to the American's ring finger to see her blood on his hands. He rubbed her arms in a comforting manner.

"Oh, she's being quite difficult." The American stated. "You know what I'm asking for, don't you Mr. Holmes."

"I believe I do." He looked over the man and issued a plan of attack in under a millisecond. He stood back placing his hands behind his back. "First get rid of your boys."

"Why?" The American asked confused.

"I dislike being makes for too much stupid on the room." Sherlock stated.

"You two go to the car." the American sighed.

"Then get into the car and drive away. Don't try to trick me, you know who I am. It won't work." Sherlock said with a smirk as the men exited. "Next you can stop pointing the gun at me.

"So you can point a gun at me?" The American said raising his eyebrows.

"I'm unarmed, if you would like to check, be my guest." Sherlock said opening his arms for the Blonde to come up to him pat his front then while he went behind, Sherlock pulled out a bottle of aerosol cleaner and sprayed it directly into the man's eyes, knocking him unconscious by bashing his head with his own, sending the man to the ground.

"Moron." Sherlock said turning to to straight to Ryan, "Are you alright?" Sherlock asked cupping Ryan's face in his large warm hands.

"Never better." Ryan said with a light painful chuckle. "By the way I told them where you hid your stash."

Scoffing he then checked over Mrs. Hudson. Touching her chin she was starting to calm herself. "You're alright now." he said to reassure her, looking back at the man he dragged him up and into the chair. "Mrs. Hudson if you wouldn't mind passing me the duct tape, will you?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _'Crime in progress, please disturb.'_** The small sign read outside of 221B Baker Street. John looked at the sign in confusion, making his way in and up to the flat, he saw Sherlock on the phone, and Ryan pointing a gun at a man tied to a chair and gagged.

"What the hell is happening?" John asked disturbed by the scene in front of him.

"Ryan and Mrs. Hudson's been attacked by an American and I'm restoring balance to the universe."

"Oh, Mrs. Hudson, My god, are you alright?" John asked striding to her "Jesus, what have they done to you?." Mrs. Hudson covered her face and muttered a response that was undecipherable. John brought her into a comforting hug. "Are you alright, Ryan?"

"I'm feeling better now," She smiled to John. "Trigger happy and better."

"Take Mrs. Hudson downstairs." Sherlock said, "Look after her."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" John said ushering Mrs. Hudson towards the door.

"I expect so, now go." Sherlock said watching John leave the room, he then walked over to Ryan, taking the gun from her.

"Aww, I wasn't really gonna shoot him." She said to Sherlock. Turning towards the American she got up and flicked the middle his forehead repeatedly. "Not as intimidating as a gun but lets see how long you can last."

"Lestrade? We've had a break in at bakers street. Send your least irritating officers and an ambulance. No no no no no, we're fine. It's the burglar. He's got himself rather badly injured. Oh a few broken ribs fractured skull, suspected punctured lung. He fell out of a window." and with that Sherlock hung up the phone. Ryan took her torture a step further and punched the American in the face so hard he tipped over, falling to the floor. Sherlock blinked in slight shock, but was impressed by her strength.

"Hand hurt?" He asked tossing his phone onto the couch and started to roll up his sleeves.

"Oh, burns like a mother, but I can still help you take out the trash." She said shaking her hand pumping the blood back to her hand. Looking at the American with fiery delight behind her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And exactly how many times did he fall out of the window?" Lestrade asked Sherlock who was watching Ryan cover herself up with a shock blanket.

"It's all a bit of a blur. Detective Inspector, we lost count." Sherlock said going to retrieve the blanket from Ryan to return. Her hand popped out from the blanket and smacked him on the back of his hand.

"No. They said I can keep it this time." She beamed. Snug in her new blanket she began to walk to the side of the apartments to Mrs. Hudson's flat, Sherlock right behind her.

"You were rather impressive back there." Ryan said looking back.

"I can say the same for you as well." Sherlock complimented, he offered his arm and she took it happily.

"Is this the coat I got you?" Ryan asked feeling the material.

"You told me wear it. I didn't want to get punched again." he joked making her laugh out loud only to grip his arm tighter to her.

Entering Mrs. Hudson's flat John interjected. "They'll have to sleep upstairs in our flat tonight, we need to look after them.

"No." Mrs. Hudson apposed looking exhausted, nursing a cup of tea.

"Their fine." Sherlock said opening her fridge to find a jam muffin.

"No they aren't look at them, Mrs. Hudson has got to take some time away from Baker Street. She can go and stay with her sister. Doctor's orders." John said coolly while Mrs. Hudson shook her head in apposition. Ryan came behind her and placed her blanket over the woman's shoulders.

"Don't be absurd." Sherlock said while stuffing his mouth.

"They have been attacked, Sherlock, and all over some bloody stupid camera phone." John said sternly full of concern. "Where is it anyway?"

"Safest place I know." Sherlock said looking to Mrs. Hudson.

"You left it in the pocket of your second best dressing gown, you clot!" she said removing the phone from her brasire, handing it to Sherlock. "I managed to sneak it out when they thought I was having a cry."

"Thank you." Sherlock said pocketing the phone. "Shame on you, John Watson."

"Shame on me?"

"Mrs. Hudson leave Baker Street?" Sherlock said walking besides the woman and hugging her to his side. "England would fall." She happily patted Sherlock's hand. While smiling brightly as Ryan leaned down and peck her on the cheek rubbing her shoulders.

"We'll just have ourselves a spa day, how does that sound?" Ryan suggested. "Start the New Year off right."

Later that night, Ryan curled up on Sherlock's and John's couch tapping out for the evening. Earlier in the year, staying up until midnight was no problem for her, but nowadays she noticed that she sleeps more often. She feels like she has a home now. As long as she has her boys.

"Where is it now?" John asked entering the living area, drink in hand. Sherlock removed his coat and slung it over the desk chair.

"Where no one will look." He said picking up his violin.

"Whatever's on that phone is more then just pictures." John observed.

"Yes it is." Sherlock said tuning his instrument facing the window, watching the snow fall.

"So, she's alive, then." John said carefully, looking at Ryan sleeping peacefully. "How are we feeling about that?" The clock struck twelve as Sherlock took in a deep breath.

"Happy New Year, John." He said still watching the snow fall.

"Do you think you'll be seeing her again?" John asked but Sherlock only turned picking up his bow and played Auld Lang Syne to ring in the New Year with his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the lab of St. Barts, Sherlock was hard at work to figure out the inner workings of Irene's phone. Looking at its x-rays he was right to look.

"Is that a phone?" Molly asked overlooking Sherlock's work.

"It's a camera phone." Sherlock answered.

"And you're x-raying it?" she asked to clarify.

"Yes, I am." Sherlock answered again, in an annoyed tone.

"Whose phone is it?"

"A woman's"

"Is it your girlfriend's, Ryan?" Molly asked a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"What? No. Ryan's not my girlfriend. You think she's my girlfriend because I'm x-raying her possessions?" Sherlock asked not sure if he should feel insulted or not.

"Yes, well we all do silly things."

"They do, don't they? Very silly." he said getting up and removing the phone from X-ray. "The Woman sent this to my address and she loves to play games." He then inputted the 221B into the phone, only to be rejected again. The phone notifying him that there are only two more attempts left, but with that he went back to work overlooking the phone's x-ray.

A knock came over the door of the lab, Ryan peaked her head in and waved at Molly who called her in with an awkward smile.

"Oh, Ryan. This is unexpected. What brings you around?" Molly said looking her up and down to see Ryan was wearing a pastel pink peacoat with mint blue leggings. Her hair was done up in her usually perfect messy bun.

"Hello Molly. Sorry to intrude, just in the neighborhood and wanted to tell Sherlock that the restaurant he picked is pretentious and I made reservations at six." She joked trying to make herself feel more comfortable in a hospital setting.

"Oh, Where are you going?" Molly asked holding the clipboard to her chest.

"Thank you Ryan, I'll see you back at the flats." Sherlock tried to interject.

"Sushi, I really can't pronounce the restaurants name, to save my life" Ryan said pushing back a stray hair. "But Sherlock can probably fill you in on which one it is."

"Sounds lovely." Molly said beaming away.

"Thank you, Ryan." Sherlock said a tad louder to send her off.

"Well, I'll let you guys get back to it huh." She said and waved goodbye to Molly and left. Molly made her way back over to Sherlock and stared at him strangely.

"It's not what you thin-" he started but Molly spoke over him.

"You two look like a couple to me." She chuckled and left Sherlock to roll his eyes.

When he arrived home there was an unusual smell waiving through the air. He detected hints of woody, fresh spice and a smoky balsamic. The smell was oddly familiar he thought as it lead him through the house to find it's source. Then he found it and it made his heart sink.

"John, we have a client." Sherlock called out to his roommate in the living room.

"What? In your bedroom?" John asked holding a bottle of wine ready to settle in for the night but stopped short when he saw Irene Adler wrapped in Sherlock's blankets, sleeping soundly. "Call Ryan to cancel our reservations. Looks like we're going to be staying in most of the night."

Later, the room was awkwardly quiet. Ryan sat crossing her arms and her legs on the couch staring at Irene rock herself in Sherlock's chair. Sherlock sat in the clients chair his hands in his pockets and John ready to take notes at any moment.

"So, who's after you?" Sherlock asked breaking the ice. Irene took in a deep breath at his question.

"People who want to kill me." she said staring at the wall.

"Who's that?" Sherlock replied annoyed by her answer. Irene looked towards Sherlock noticing his tone.

"Killers." She smirked.

"It would help if you were a tiny bit more specific." John clarified.

"So you faked your own death in order to get ahead of them?" Sherlock deduced.

"It worked for a while."

"Except you let John know that you're alive and therefore me and furthermore Ryan.

"Who was unpleasantly surprised, I might add." Ryan scoffed piercing her lips together tightly.

"I knew you'd keep my secret." Irene said smoothly while Ryan continued to stare. "Where's my camera phone?"

"It's not here, we're not stupid." John said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Then what have you done with it?" Irene asked. "If they've guessed you've got it, they'll be watching you."

"If they have been watching me then they would know that I have taken a safety deposit box at the bank on the Strand a few months ago." Sherlock said coolly keeping his composure.

"I need it." Irene demanded.

"Well, we can't just go and get it can we?" John said falsely thinking of a way to retrieve the phone. "Ryan, couldn't you collect it, then one of the homeless network could bring it here, leave it in the cafe?"

"John, I'm going to have to stop you there." Ryan said putting her hand up in disappointment. "If any of that even happened, I would just chuck the damned phone in the river and be done with this."

"Very good, John, excellent plan, full of intelligent precautions. Well besides Ryan tossing it into the Thames." Sherlock congratulated, but pulled the phone out of his breast pocket. "So, what do you keep on here? In general, I mean?" Irene stood up crossing her arms looking around the room.

"Pictures, information, anything I might find useful for protection." Irene said eyeing Sherlock. "I make my way in the world, I misbehave. I like to know people will be on my side exactly when I need them to be. That goes for you Kitten."

"So?" Ryan stood up from the couch to grab a drink from the kitchen. "You think that I care if you have a few pictures? I mean that's the most you would have from me. And another thing Blackmail is Blackmail no matter what you call it. Protection.. insurance.. extortion. It's all the same deal, babes."

"Ladies.." Sherlock said trying to steer away from a confrontation. "So how do you acquire this information?"

"I told you, I misbehave." Irene said in a sultry tone.

"But you've acquired something that's more danger then protection. Do you know what it is?"

"Yes." she said watching Ryan return to her seat. "But I don't understand it."

"I assumed." Sherlock stated. "Show me." Waiting a moment Irene held out her hand for Sherlock to give her phone. Sherlock held it up for ransom.

"Pass code." Sherlock asked. The two were locked in eye contact with Irene's hand still held outward. Sherlock rolled his eyes and handed her the phone. She turned her body, to enter the code, half of the way while Sherlock stood up casually hands still in his pockets. The phone buzzed in rejection.

"It's not working." Irene said softly.

"No, it's not, it's a duplicate that I had made to look like your phone." Sherlock smiled taking back the duplicate from her hands and about to enter the real code into the original. "Into which you just entered the numbers 1058. I assumed that you'd choose something more specific then that, but thanks anyways."

"Wait, she's lying." Ryan spoke up, looking on Irene's smug face. "That's not the password."

"And why is it not?" Sherlock asked about to hit enter but Ryan stood pointing to Irene. Sherlock took a moment to look and moved his thumb away. Irene only chuckled to herself.

"Caught onto that huh, kitten?" She said. "I told you that camera phone is my life. I know when it's in my hand."

"Oh, you're good." Sherlock said to Ryan.

"You're not so bad yourself." Irene replied in her place, that confused both Sherlock and Ryan.

"Hamish."John interjected himself into the silence. " John Hamish Watson, Just if you were looking for baby names."

"There was a man, a MOD official and I knew what he liked." Irene said traveling from one side of the flat to the other, making Ryan mirror her movements. "Oh come now, I barely bite... hard." She flirted. "One of the things the man liked was showing off. He told me this email was going to save the world. He didn't know it but I photographed it. He was a bit tied up at the time." She handed the phone off to Sherlock who took it and sat in his desk chair, he saw a long jumbled line of numbers and letters, his mind already trying to work out a pattern. "Code obviously. I had one of the best cryptographers in the country take a look at it, although he was mostly upside down." Ryan letting out a groan sat on the arm of Sherlock's chair, her arms fiercely crossed.

"We get it, you get around. Who haven't you had?" Ryan scoffed looking at Irene's lips turn into a devilish grin.

"I know we can cross you off that long list." Irene snapped. "Tell me Kitten? Was I your last?"

"Ladies, if you could please stop your squabbling for a moment. I'm trying to work." Sherlock said quickly.

"So go on Mr. Holmes. Impress a girl." Irene leaned in to whisper in Sherlock's ear seductively while Ryan stewed in her spot watching this shower of attraction break her heart. Her voice was silky smooth and even in her natural makeup free face was irresistible. It made Ryan sick to her stomach. Here she was trying to come to terms with her own attraction and feelings for him. Then walks in this woman who is practically throwing herself at him. _'What chance do I have? She's his ideal.'_ Ryan thought feeling a wave of depression flow over her. _'She's smart, sexy and can have any man she wants.'_ Ryan looked out the window to look away at the scene of her wrapping her arms around him. _'Really?! What point are you trying to make?'_ Then it dawned on her. 'If that was my phone what password would I use?' She thought standing to look out the window to look at something less hurtful.

Sherlock looked at Ryan who was seemingly staring blankly, but he could sense her energy, like the silence before a storm. It was compelling, but this distraction had to wait for another time he thought before the numbers ran through his head, multiple patterns processed quickly and efficiently as Sherlock could muster. Within the millisecond he cracked the code to this email. He then felt a set of warm lips peck him on the cheek. Irene's perfume invading his nostrils in an irksome way.

"There's a margin for error but I'm pretty sure there's a 747 leaving Heathrow tomorrow at 6:30 in the evening for Baltimore. Apparently it's going to save the world, I'm not sure how that could be true, but give me a moment I've only been on the case for eight seconds." Sherlock spat, he looked at Ryan who turned her attention towards him with her jaw slightly lowered. He also noticed that John's and Irene's stares were quite shocked as well. "Oh, come on. These arn't codes. These are seat allocations for passengers for a Jumbo. There's no letter cause it could be mistaken for a 1.

No letters past K. The width of the plane is the limit. The numbers always appear randomly and not in sequence. but the letters have little runs of sequence all over the place. Families and couples sitting together only a Jumbo is wide enough to need a letter K or rows past 55. Which is why there's always an upstairs. there's a row 13 which eliminates superstitious airlines. Then there's the style of the flight number 007 that eliminates a few more and assuming the British point of origin which would be logical.

Considering the original source of information. and assuming from the increased pressure on you lately that the crisis is imminent. The only flight that matches the criteria and departures this week is the 6:30 flight tomorrow evening leaving from Heathrow Airport to Baltimore. Sherlock handed the phone to Irene who locked it and left it on the desk. Her eyes sparkling. "Please don't feel obliged to tell me that was remarkable or amazing, John's expressed that though in every possible available way in the English language." Sherlock finished placing his hands behind him calmly.

"I would have you right here, on this desk, until you begged for mercy twice." Irene said in a low distinguishing tone her eyes unwavering from the man in front of her. A long silence paused the room, Ryan's eyes were drawn to the phone on the table while Sherlock tried unlock eye contact with Irene. Ryan hesitated but took the phone to see the phrase _**'I am'**_ , four blank spaces and the word _**'Locked'**_. Sherlock eyed Ryan who held the phone gently in her hands as he extended his demanding.

"Give me the phone, it only has so many chances."

"I'm not going to do anything Sherlock, I'm just looking."

"Let Kitten look Sherlock. She can't do any harm..." Irene looked Ryan dead in the eye. "Can you Kitty cat?"

That insult shook Ryan to her core, she was tired of Irene's smug attitude and how she got away with most everything. Irene was playing with her, and Ryan wasn't in the mood to play nice. She chuckled shaking her head. "Is that a challenge?" She replied, smiling with a raised eyebrow.

"Ryan, ignore her. There are only three chances. Three chances that are not yours to solve." Sherlock said sternly with worry, mentally telling her that she maybe involved in something she may not want to be part of. Ryan sighed getting the message and set the phone face down on the table, feeling defeated in a way.

Irene chuckled to herself. "Aww it looks like Kitty will remain loyal to anyone who picks her up from the streets..." she reaching for her phone but Ryan scooped it up, watching the smug look on Irene's face turn ugly.

"I am loyal, Irene." Ryan said typing in her guess into the phone. "That's what a redeeming quality is. I feel like being honest is one as well and lets be honest to say that since you abandoned me, I now have real friends to show me that people like you are poison, to yourself and everything around you." She hit the enter key and heard the satisfying sound of the phone unlock. Which took everyone by surprise, especially Ryan who looked up at Irene and stuck her tongue out in victory. Irene frantically lunged towards her to grab it out of Ryan's hands but Sherlock held the robed woman back.

"You give that to me right now!" she struggled in Sherlock's arms. "You give that back! You little-"

"Fine." She locked it back up and placed it in the woman's hands. "I made my point." Ryan glared, making their way to Sherlock that were filled with fire and disappointment. "Oh, and don't feel Obligated to tell me to leave. I'll see myself out."

Ryan rolled her eyes at Irene and sighed while she walked through Sherlock's door slamming it behind her. Irene brought the phone to her chest holding it close as if she had gained back a piece of herself and intended to never let it go.

John cleared his throat and looked to his computer. "Well, you're right, Flight 007."

Still looking towards the door, a million things seemed to run through Sherlock's head. _'How could she possibly know the password? This couldn't be a facade of any kind, the tone of her voice was unwavering. That and she couldn't lie her way out of a paper bag.'_ Sherlock thought turning towards the window to see Ryan storming down the street hailing a cab. _'So how could she possibly know the code to make Ms. Adler shake like this? Wait.. What did John say?'_ "What did you say?" Sherlock said coming out of his stoic state.

"It was Flight 007, you're right." John stated again. Those words struck a cord with him. He could have sworn he heard something similar along those lines in the flat. He muttered to himself 007 and looked about the flat. He remembered Mycroft taking a call barely listening, the conversation only coming to him in bits and pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan got out of the cab and walked up to her favorite bar in the area, she nodded to the bartender and ordered herself a draft. She was tired of feeling exhausted from being around that woman. _'Why couldn't she just stay dead and leave me alone?'_ She thought taking deep breaths to try to forget her outburst. _'Or at least pretend to be dead.'_

"Have we met before?"

Ryan turned to look at a man with slicked back hair, aviator glasses tucked in the front of his shirt, slinging a coat over the chairs backing while he sat next to her with a familiar smile.

"Oh.. I" Ryan started to say but the man snapped his fingers and pointed at her.

"Almonds." he laughed. "That's how I know you." Ryan looking more confused by the second. "We met at the hospital... Jim from IT."

"Oh! Jim!" Ryan smiled and extended her hand while he took it an shook it. "Sorry about that, usually I'm better with faces. Today has been.. interesting" she laughed. "How are you? How is your girlfriend?"

"I'm well. We broke up but I'm well." Jim replied ordering himself a scotch.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ryan said sincerely.

"Don't be. It was meant to be." He said taking a swig of his drink. "What about you? You don't seem like the type of lady to be in a bar on a Tuesday."

"Ya got me."Ryan chuckled to herself and sipped her beer. "Very observant."

"Man troubles?" Jim asked turning his body towards her.

"Something along those lines..." Ryan scoffed and drank. Jim looked at her carefully his phone chimed he looked over it and stuck it back into his shirt pocket.

"Well I know I just got here but I have to go." He said standing up, he took out his wallet to pay and pull out a card placing it next to her drink. "Look if you ever need anything... or anyone. Give me a call." Ryan smiled and nodded polity.

"Thank you Jim." She said holding up the card and sticking it in her back pocket. "That is very kind of you." On his way out he pointed at her while he opened the door looking back at her with a sparkle in his eye.

"Remember Almonds... Anything at all." With that charming smile he saluted and was gone. Ryan chuckled to herself and sighed deeply, admitting to herself that being hit on felt a little liberating. She looked over the card, noticing that it didn't have a name.. only a number. 'That's odd.' She pocketed it in her purse and went back to enjoying her beer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Coventry" Sherlock muttered to himself while he plucked away at his violin.

"I've never been."Irene said admiring him from the chair across from him. " Is it nice?

"It's a story." Sherlock scoffed. "Probably not true. In the second world war, the allies knew that Coventry was going to get bombed because they'd broken the German code, but they didn't want the Germans to know that they'd broken the code so they let it happen anyway."

"Have you ever had anyone?" She forwardly asked.

Being deep in thought, this question wasn't relevant to anything he said this evening. Why does she care so much about sexual history. "I'm sorry?"

"It's okay to misunderstand. She had that problem as well when I'd asked her." Irene smiled. "She was so shiny and new. She had no idea that I was being indelicate."

"I don't understand." Sherlock asked in general feeling a tad defensive.

"I'll be delicate, then." Irene said standing out of her chair and kneeling in front of Sherlock as she placed her hand over his gently. "Let's have dinner."

"Why?" Sherlock asked plainly.

"You might be hungry."

"I'm not."

"Good." Irene said with a smile that irritated Sherlock. Knowing that this woman took advantage of Ryan and probably used this act to seduce her as well.

"Why would I want to have dinner," He grabbed her wrist softly. "if I wasn't hungry?"

"Mr. Holmes if it was the end of the world, if this was the very last night, would you have dinner with me?" Irene asked leaning in close.

"If it was the last night on this planet, I presume I would spend it with -"

"Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson yelled from downstairs.

"Too late." Irene said backing away to sit in the chair as Mrs. Hudson came through the flat.

"Sherlock This man was at the door, is the bell still not working?" She asked looking back at the gentleman who Sherlock recognized as one of Mycroft's men. "He shot it."

"Have you come to take me away again?" Sherlock sighed. "Before you reply I already know the answer and I decline." the man took an envelope out of his jacket and handed to Sherlock. Opening it, he found a plane ticket with his name on it.

When the car took Sherlock away, a cab dropped off Ryan. Looking up she saw Irene peering out the window, sighing she made her way upstairs and she hoped that she would make it past 221B without any interaction.

"Ryan?" Irene asked through the doorway of Sherlock's.

"I'm not talking to you." Ryan said continuing up the stairs to her flat.

"Well I'm talking to you." Irene said following her. "The code to my phone. How did you figure it out?"

"You're talking to me like I want to talk to you." Ryan snapped flipping through her keys to find the right one.

"This is just insulting now. It was fun while it lasted but I'm not playing anymore." Irene said crossing her arms in a huff. "Tell me how you figured out the code."

"Insulting?!" Ryan unlocked her door taking out the key to point it to Irene in anger. "You find this insulting?! Let me tell you something that is truly insulting, since you decided to pack up and leave I haven't been able to sleep more then a few hours at a time in fear that when I wake up everything will be missing from my life. You were my friend Irene, I trusted you, I let you in and you left me out to dry. Sherlock and John are good people Irene and it's insulting that you bring your toxins to try and ruin everything."

Irene stood in front of her feeling the anger and sadness that had built up for so long pour over in Ryan's words. "I-I'm sorry." Irene said looking at her own feet. Ryan shook her head and opened her door. "You've seen and experienced the type of people who are after me. I left you that night because I didn't want them to get to you. I even tried to make it up to you by giving you my house."

"You gave me wha- the key I got for Christmas.." Ryan realized, shaking her head in disapproval. "I don't want your house, Irene. I literally want nothing to do with you. What don't you get?"

"I understand but know that I loved you at one point of my life and I will cherish that you saw so much in me, that I haven't seen in myself in a long time." Ryan closed her eyes and entered her home.

"Goodbye Irene." Ryan said and closed the door. Feeling Irene's presence behind the door Ryan thought of what she said to her. _'How do I know if you were even telling the truth...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One lonely, naive man, desperate to show off, and a woman clever enough to make him feel special." Mycroft said calmly and collectively standing with his brother on a Jumbo Jet filled with hundreds of corpses.

"You should screen your defense people more carefully." Sherlock joked lightly.

"I'm not talking about the MOD man, Sherlock, I'm talking about you!" Mycroft yelled furious that this project will never fly. That due to his brother's carelessness the planning that he put into the project was down the drain in one night. "A damsel in distress. In the end are you really so obvious? This was textbook. The promise of love, the pain of a loss, the joy of redemption. Then give him a puzzle and watch him dance."

"Don't be absurd!" Sherlock raised his voice.

"Absurd?" Mycroft repeated. "How quickly did you decipher that email for her? Was it the full minute? Or were you really eager to impress?"

"I think it was less than five seconds." Irene said coming out of the shadows.

"I drove you into her path." Mycroft said woefully. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Mr. Holmes, I think we need to talk." Irene said flaunting herself proudly.

"So do I. There are a number of aspects I'm still not quite clear on." Sherlock replied.

"Not you, Junior, you're done now." Irene said passing Sherlock towards Mycroft.

"There's more, loads more." Irene said scrolling through her phone. "On this phone I've got secrets and pictures and scandals that could topple your whole world. You have no idea how much havoc I can cause and exactly one way to stop me. Unless you want to tell your masters that your biggest security leak is your own little brother."

The three of them adjured to Mycrofts office, Sherlock sat in the chair by the fire, becoming more irritated by the minute. _'Code, code. How did she figure out the code?'_ He thought staring into the flames.

"We have people who can get into this." Mycroft said eyeing the phone trying to reason with Ms. Adler.

"I've tested that theory for you. I let Sherlock Holmes try it for six months. Sherlock, dear, tell him what you found when you X-rayed my phone."

"There are four additional units wired inside the casing. I suspect containing acid or a small amount of explosive. Any attempt to open the casing will burn the hard drive."

"Explosive." Irene answered. "It's more me."

"Some data is always recoverable." Mycroft stated.

"Take that risk."

"You have a pass code to open this. I deeply regret to say we have people who can extract it from you."

"There will be two pass codes, one to open the phone, one to burn the drive." Sherlock answered. "Even under duress, you can't know which one she's given you and there would be no point in a second attempt."

"Oh, he's good, isn't he? I should have him on a leash." Irene said with a flirtatious tone. "In fact I might."

"We destroy this, then. No one has the information." Mycroft suggested.

"Fine, good idea. Unless there are lives of British citizens depending on the information you're about to burn. Telling you would be playing fair, I'm not playing anymore." She smirked and pulled out an envelope handing it to Mycroft. "A list of my requests and some ideas about my protection once they're granted. I'd say it wouldn't blow much of a hole in the wealth of a nation, but then I would be lying." Mycroft took one look at her requests and was taken aback from her list of demands. Sherlock scoffed thinking still, 'What does Ryan know that I don't."

"You've been very thorough. I wish our lot were half as good as you." Mycroft complimented.

"I can't take all the credit, I had a bit of help." Irene said looking to Sherlock. "Oh, Jim Moriarty sends his love. I had all this stuff, never knew what to do with it. Thank god for the consultant criminal. Gave me a lot of advice about how to play the Holmes boys. Do you know what he calls you? The Ice Man and the Virgin. Didn't even ask for anything, I think he just likes to cause trouble."

"And here you are, the Dominatrix who brought a nation to its knees." Mycroft worded looking over the requests still. "Nicely played."

"No." Sherlock interjected standing up. "Very, very close, but no. You got carried away. The game was too elaborate, you were enjoying yourself too much."

"There's no such thing as too much." Irene said watching him stride over to the table and pick up her phone.

"Oh, enjoying the thrill of the chase is fine. Craving the distraction of the game, I sympathize entirely, but sentiment? Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side."

"Sentiment?" Irene smiled. "What are you talking about?"

"You." Sherlock answered watching her face go through a series of emotion.

"Oh, dear God. Look at the poor man. You don't actually think I was interested in you? Why? Because you're the great Sherlock Holmes the clever detective in the funny hat?"

"No." Sherlock said leaning in to the woman who stood still, watching the goosebumps rise on her skin as he neared. "Because I took your pulse. Elevated. Your pupils dilated the same way you look at her, and you look at her like she's going to come running back if you have me in tow." With that he pulled away, looking over the phone. "I imagine that they think love is a mystery to me but the chemistry is incredibly simple and very destructive. When we first met, you told me that disguise is always a self portrait. How true of you. The combination to your safe, your measurements, but this, this is far more intimate. This is your heart and you should never let it rule your head and may I add how poetic it is that I can assume that the secondary password to destroy the device is her name? The only relationship you cared about, was destroyed by your own doing. You could have chosen any random number and walked out of here today with everything you worked for. You just couldn't resist could you? I've always assumed that love is a dangerous disadvantage. Thank you for the final proof." He typed in the four letters about to hit enter when Irene held his wrist.

"Everything I said, it's not real. I was just playing the game." She whispered to him.

"I know and this is just losing." Sherlock said showing her the code that read

 _ **I AM SHERLOCKED**_ , watching her heart being passed over from Sherlock to Mycroft tears couldn't help but roll down her face.

"There you are brother, I hope that the contents make up for any inconvenience I may have caused you tonight."

"I'm certain they will." Mycroft answered scrolling through the phone.

"If you're feeling kind, lock her up, otherwise let her go. I doubt she'll survive long without her 'protection'" Sherlock said taking his coat off the stand and headed for the door.

"Are you expecting me to beg?" Irene sobbed.

"Yes." Sherlock turned back with a devious look. Irene took a moment to collect herself.

"Please, You're right. I won't even last six months." She whimpered.

"I'm sorry about dinner. I have previous engagements." Sherlock said leaving Irene realizing that he wasn't interested in dinner with her after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, a very groggy Ryan answered her door to Sherlock who had takeout bags in hand. "Sherlock?" Ryan yawned. "What's this about?"

"Well, for the past couple of days, you asked me for dinner." Sherlock said holding up the takeout. "None of the places are open at this time of day, so I pulled some strings and got us some sushi."

"Sushi?" Ryan said leaning on her door frame, ushering Sherlock in her flat. "What time is it?" Sherlock set the bags on her counter and checked his watch.

"Quarter past seven...in the morning." He said starting to unbag the food. Ryan shut the door and slid down against the wall. Sherlock quickly went through her kitchen in a huff to arrange plates, while Ryan fought sleep sliding against the wall.

"Sherlock," She groaned. "As nice a gesture as this is, couldn't you have brought dinner at a more suitable time?"

"No day like the present." Sherlock handed the plate to her. "Here, I got your usual."

"Philly and a Spicy Tuna?" She asked feeling more in the mood for sushi, crossing her legs to be more comfortable.

"If you mean your cream cheese filled disaster roll, then yes." He answered sitting next to her on the floor with his Ebi Nigiri and Salmon rolls already digging in.

"Oh, come on. You tried it once." She said picking one of hers and popping it in her mouth, half way through her chews she started to speak. "Just because it's not traditional sushi doesn't mean that you can't enjoy something without pointing out its flaws." Sherlock sighed and looked to her plate taking one of her rolls. "I didn't mean right now, you animal." Ryan said swallowing her bite and pulling her share away from him, making him chuckle.

"How did you manage to get sushi at Seven in the morning?" Ryan asked taking one of his rolls in placement of hers. "Plus I think you would be mad at me since I figured out the code before you."

"I know a man in Little Tokyo." Sherlock said quickly. Ryan looked at him nodding and gesturing her hands in a circular motion for the rest of the story. "He was being framed by for embezzlement by his brother. He owed me a favor." Ryan nodded with a mouth full of rice. "Water under the bridge. Can we not speak of it, I closed the case eight hours ago."

"Oh, okay then." Ryan said with a small smile. She enjoyed hearing Sherlock say that. These past couple of month have been stressful and his words seemed to clear the clouds. She patted his leg playfully and stood up heading to the kitchen. "Would you like anything to drink? I think I have some wine, if you want to make it a true dinner." She laughed looking back at Sherlock shake his head in disapproval. "Or I have carbonated water."

"The term is 'Sparkling'." Sherlock corrected.

"Either way, you'll drink it before I get the wine." She pulled out two bottles unscrewing the tops for them. She went to sit back down handing the bottle to him taking a swig of her own. The two of them sat in silence enjoying their meal. She sighed happily when she was done and leaned against the wall looking at Sherlock, but something couldn't help but run through her mind. Sherlock put in a favor to a man she had never seen before to bring us 'Brinner'. Also besides having them sit at the breakfast bar, Sherlock sat next to her on the floor, encouraging her lazed behavior this morning... _'What's wrong with him I wonder, if it wasn't Sherlock I would guess that he was nervous.'_ She thought."Hey, Sherlock?" she asked.

"Yes?" He replied finishing his plate.

"Why did you-" She removed herself from the wall and knocked over her bottle by accident. Her hand and Sherlock's shot out to pick it up before it made more of a mess. "Sorry.." Ryan said picking it up, noticing that they were closer then normal, she lifted her free hand towards his cheek hesitantly, but she lightly brushed against his face bypassing it to feel his soft curls and push some of them behind his ear. "Maybe we should have a proper breakfast next time." Her hand still running through his hair more confidently as he allowed her. Sherlock looked her up and down where she sat. Surprisingly enjoying her delicate touch, watching her eyes dilate and breath hasten, he leaned in a tad more to see what would happen.

"As long your baking." Sherlock smiled lightly, his own hand bringing up her chin so their lips were millimeters away. "I seem to still be hungry." He said touching his lips with his gently at first holding her face in his hands. Ryan pushed into the kiss unexpectedly opening her lips to allow his tongue to wander. Her was heart beating quickly but their movements were flawless as she softly tugged at his soft curls pulling him closer to her.

 _'What are we doing?_ ' Ryan thought pulling away to ask but Sherlock captured her lips once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

I'm about done with all of these Dinner and food metaphors, aren't you? As alluring as they may be, you won't be seeing them in Hounds! Haha! So please tell me what you thought. I absolutely love feedback! Any predictions? What's Moriarty planning? Do you think there is a connection between Ryan and Moriarty? What do you think John's going to say about Sherlock and Ryan!?

I'm still writing on and off for Flour and Sugar. I've also been drafting a Supernatural, Walking Dead, a small Peaky Blinders one off story and strangely a Batman story in my spare time when I need a break from Ryan. But tell me... Would you be interested in any of them on fanfic? Let me know and I will see all of you lovelies in The Hounds of Baskerville!

 **Comment Replies:**

Princess Mew Mew: Funny enough that was the first draft of the story. Haha! The story went through a few different changes before I worked out the kinks. I know exactly where the story is going now but to think I was originally going to have her be a Massage Therapist and have a criminal for a father. It makes me laugh. My dear it is always lovely to hear from you and I look forward to your comments!

Ellamore2night: I am! Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it! Its nice to hear that I'm not alone when I also binge on fan fic as well haha I can't wait to see what you think of Hounds! I'll see you there!

.el: Here you are. Ask and you shall receive. I don't know about skills. I hope that they have and will continue to improve over the story haha. Thank you so much for your lovely comment!


End file.
